Portés disparus
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Fanfiction sur les personnages d'Aventures et sur les Fanfics' Writers de la fanbase] Il suffit d'un lien envoyé et d'un sort bien ficelé pour faire basculer la vie d'un MJ et de six jeunes filles...
1. Téléportation

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut tout le monde!_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une crackfic :D En effet, l'histoire qui va suivre implique les plus anciennes (dont moi eheheh) fanfics' writers de la fanbase. Et c'est aussi le moyen de célébrer mon premier mois dans ladite fanbase...En avance. Parce que le 8 septembre j'ai cours x)_

 _Je le dis tout de suite, l'idée ne vient pas de moi mais d'Hakukai, dans sa review sur Le Plan Qui Tue (la crackfic absolument géniale de la grande et unique Myfanwi)._

 _Je voulais depuis quelques temps inclure Mahyar dans mes fanfics, j'en ai enfin l'occasion alors je vais m'éclater ^^_

 _J'en profite pour dire un grand merci aux deux reviewers anonymes de la fanbase, LaPetiteRousse et Peter Queen. Amour et chocolat sur vous :3 Et aussi à Hakukai (encore), pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture de ce premier chapitre._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _L'univers n'est pas à moi, les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs et les fanfics' writers sont leur propre propriété. Et je ne touche pas d'argent._

 _Chapitre 1: Téléportation_

La fanbase d'Aventures était de plus en plus active et passionnée. A force de parler sur Twitter, puis sur Facebook, certaines avaient décidé, au bout d'un certain temps, de faire chaque mois une visio-conférence sur Skype afin de pouvoir parler toutes ensemble. Ce soir, la discussion ne tournait pas autour de leurs fanfictions, comme d'habitude, mais portait sur la convention dans laquelle tout le cast d'Aventures avait été invité, et qui avait lieu dans deux semaines. Elles s'étaient toutes débrouillées pour pouvoir y aller, et avaient hâte de se retrouver là-bas.

« -On ne doit pas oublier le mojito pour Mahyar, déclara Myfanwi, en train de finaliser une énième fanfic où Bob mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

-C'est qui qui s'en occupe déjà ?, s'interrogea Hakukai, curieuse.

-C'est moi, vous en faites pas la bouteille est déjà au frigo, répondit Rubéale en souriant. Koschei, c'est toi qui ramène le cadeau pour Fred non ?

-Exact, confirma l'intéressée en consultant ses notes. Haku' se charge de celui de Krayn, Tem' amène le cadeau de Seb, Maddey celui de Bob ...

-Et moi celui de Mahyar ! S'exclama Myfan' avec une joie non dissimulée. C'est gentil de me l'avoir laissé !

-Disons si on ne l'avait pas fait, qui sait quel traitement tu nous aurais réservé..., expliqua Tem'.

-Hm, pas faux, lâcha la psychopathe avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

-Heu...Dites, vous vous souvenez de la conversation dans laquelle on a impliqué Mahyar?, demanda Maddey.

-Sur Facebook? Questionna Rubé.

-Il vient de nous partager un lien bizarre, continua Maddey. Je viens de vous l'envoyer. Il a ajouté « Apparemment c'est une fanvidéo, c'est l'une d'entre vous qui l'a faite ? ».

Les jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette vidéo.

-Bon, on va voir ce que ça donne, dit Hakukai d'un ton décidé »

Tout le monde cliqua sur le lien.

Un bruit suraigu perça leurs tympans, mais elles étaient incapables de crier leur douleur. Elles s'effondrèrent sur le sol de leur chambre en convulsant, puis un flash blanc illumina leur corps, les faisant disparaître. Elles ne le savaient pas, mais la même chose venait de se produire chez Mahyar …

Shin releva la tête en entendant un cri dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Ses compagnons de voyage venaient de s'enrouler dans leurs couvertures :Théo dormait déjà, ainsi que Grunlek. Bob, par contre, se redressa en voyant que le semi élémentaire avait entendu quelque chose. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard, puis se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la forêt, Balthazar allumant le bout de son bâton afin de voir le danger approcher. Ils tombèrent alors sur une chose plus que surprenante.

Imaginez être un habitant du Cratère, et tomber en pleine nuit sur un tas de corps de jeunes femmes habillées de vêtements étranges, et un peu plus loin sur celui d'un homme au bouc. Vous auriez peur, ou du moins, vous serez surpris. Voilà ce que ressentaient les deux voyageurs. Ils allèrent chercher le nain et le paladin au camp, qui crurent d'abord à une hallucination de leurs amis, mais devant cette scène, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence: les sept corps étaient bien là. Grunlek se dirigea vers eux et mis la main sur la gorge de chaque inconnu, constatant qu'ils étaient tous vivants. Le groupe d'aventuriers se questionnait toujours au sujet des intrus quand l'une des filles se redressa. Elle s'étira, surprise de se retrouver dans la forêt alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était devant son ordinateur à parler de la convention, et se retourna sur l'amoncellement de ce qu'elle reconnut être ses cinq amies. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Mahyar, et elle fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme commença à comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle croisa le regard des quatre voyageurs, perplexes. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis regarda à nouveau, sans arriver à croire ce qu'il se passait. Balthazar s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

« -Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mademoiselle.

La jeune fille ne faisait que je regarder plus confusément encore, aussi il rajouta :

-Me comprenez-vous ?

-Vous...Vous êtes vraiment Bob Lennon ?!, balbutia l'étrangère.

\- Seuls mes amis m'appellent comme ça, mais oui, répondit le mage, heureux de voir qu'elle le comprenait.

-Mais c'est quoi ici, une blague ?!

Le pyromage se retourna vers ses compagnons, leur signifiant d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il pensait la jeune femme folle. Il était sur le point de répondre quand les autres filles reprirent conscience. L'une d'entre elles se leva et se dirigea vers celle déjà debout.

« -Myfanwi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda celle à peine réveillée.

-Je...Je ne sais pas, Koschei. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans Aventures, répondit la première levée, en désignant les quatre hommes qui les regardaient d'un air étonné. Y'a tous les personnages...

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là alors ?, s'exclama une troisième, encore un peu sonnée.

-Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le lien sur lequel on a cliqué, mais c'est étrange quand même, expliqua Myfanwi.

-Vous croyez que c'est en lien avec Mahyar ?, reprit la troisième.

-Sûrement, c'est lui qui nous a envoyé le lien, comprit Koschei.

-Mais comment un ordinateur peut nous téléporter ?, s'emporta une quatrième fille encore chancelante.

-Excusez-nous, mais qui êtes-vous ?, les interrogea Théo, les paroles incompréhensives des filles lui tapant sur les nerfs. Et d'où venez-vous?

-Comment vous dire...Disons qu'on vient d'une sorte de...Monde parallèle au vôtre dans lequel vous êtes des personnages dans une sorte de conte, dirigée par cet homme qui dort un peu plus loin. Mais on s'est retrouvé dans cet univers dans des circonstances assez... spéciales. C'est dur à comprendre, mais sachez juste qu'on vient de perdre tout repère et qu'on a aucun moyen de revenir, résuma la dénommée Myfanwi. Mais ce sera sûrement plus clair quand Mahyar se réveillera.

-Mahyar ?, demanda Grunlek. »

Leur interlocutrice pointa le corps de l'homme qui commençait juste à bouger.

Les aventuriers n'y comprenaient absolument rien, mais décidèrent d'aider tout ce beau monde. Après tout, cela pouvait s'avérer être intéressant...

Ils montèrent un camp sommaire où les étrangers pourraient reprendre leurs esprits tranquillement. Pendant que les jeunes filles essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une explication rationnelle à leur transfert d'un univers à un autre, l'ingénieur s'interrogeait. En effet, les téléportées disaient venir d'un monde sans magie, donc sans créatures magiques. Sauf que l'une d'elle avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une elfe ! Il haussa les épaules. La situation devait être assez perturbante pour elles, il les ennuierait avec ses questions plus tard.

Après un certain temps de réflexion et consultation du pyromage du groupe d'aventuriers, ils parvinrent à deviner qu'un mage de ce monde avait, pour on ne sait quelle raison, téléporté les six jeunes filles et le MJ en plein milieu du Cratère. Sur ces mots, le corps de l'homme au bouc s'agita.

« Mais...Qu'est ce que je fous ici?! »

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me permet de m'améliorer et de répondre à vos interrogations._

 _Qu'Euthanasie accepte vos offrandes,_

 _Temtaranne._


	2. Le Cratère

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de Portés disparus! Cette fanfic a eu l'air de vous plaire, et certains réclamaient la suite à corps et à cris, donc la voici!_

 _Merci encore à Peter Queen, LaPetiteRousse et Khouroukhoukhoux, les reviewers anonymes :3 Merci à vous, vous êtes adorables._

 _Et merci aussi à Hakukai pour sa bêta lecture ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Chapitre 2: Le Cratère_

L'homme au bouc regarda autour de lui, l'air légèrement hébété. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les six jeunes filles, avant d'être attiré par les quatre hommes du groupe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant les aventuriers de son jeu de rôle. Mahyar bondit sur ses pieds, paniqué. Est-ce que c'était une blague des fans ?!

« -Mahyar, tu es réveillé !, s'exclama Maddey avec un certain soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Vous...Vous connaissez mon nom ?, demanda le MJ, étonné.

-On est les filles de la fanbase, l'informa Myfanwi.

Elles se présentèrent une à une, comme elles l'avaient fait pour les héros qui les avaient recueillies quelques heures auparavant. L'homme d'un autre monde semblait sonné, mais heureux de ne pas être seul dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose de passablement ... étrange.

-Attendez, vous me dites que vous venez toutes de notre monde sans magie ?

Les six jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

-Alors pourquoi l'une d'entre vous a toutes les caractéristiques d'une elfe ?, continua-t'il.

-Je me posais justement la même question, rajouta Grunlek, qui s'était rapproché pour écouter la conversation.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Rubéale, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles...qu'elle avait pointues. Même la désormais elfe n'en revenait pas.

-Le sortilège a dû très bien fonctionner, tenta Balthazar, tout aussi surpris par la transformation physique de l'étrangère. »

Shin, de son côté, ressentait vaguement la présence d'un semi-élémentaire dans le groupe, un semi-élémentaire au pouvoir latent. Un problème à régler rapidement, s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec une personne hors de contrôle sur les bras.

Il apparut bien vite que les sept inconnus ne tiendraient pas deux jours si les quatre voyageurs les abandonnaient à leur sort. Ils se concertèrent donc et décidèrent à l'unisson de rester avec les étrangers, au moins le temps de leur apprendre à survivre dans ce monde. Qui sait, ils pourraient même les aider à régler ce problème de téléportation d'un univers à l'autre !

Les quatre aventuriers passèrent donc quelques jours à cerner les capacités de chacun. De toute évidence, les téléportés n'avaient aucune idée de leurs talents, n'ayant pu les mettre à contribution dans leur dimension. Les dons étaient...variés. Mahyar se découvrit une passion pour la magie, à la grande joie de Bob, et plus précisément dans le maniement des ténèbres. Éteindre des flammes, plonger dans l'obscurité quelqu'un, se camoufler dans l'ombre ... Des compétences utiles pour être discret et efficace. Myfanwi, quant à elle...eh bien, dès le premier jour, Théo l'avait aperçue reluquant la double hache qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Elle se l'était appropriée rapidement, malgré le poids de l'arme en acier, et la maniait avec une certaine aisance. La voie guerrière était toute tracée pour elle. Du côté d'Hakukai, Shin l'avait personnellement prise sous son aile, de par leur nature élémentaire commune. La jeune fille apprenait petit à petit à manier l'air, provoquant parfois des coups de vent tels qu'ils arrachaient le tissu qui composait la grande tente où tous dormaient. Pas question de s'approcher de la ville avant que tout ce petit monde ait maitrisé ses capacités. Maddey était elle aussi devenue une fervente élève du paladin, trouvant ses marques sur l'épée que celui-ci prenait toujours au cas où. Une magnifique lame bâtarde, que la jeune fille sut bientôt manipuler avec plus ou moins de succès. Rubéale, encore perturbée par sa nature elfique toute neuve, apprenait le maniement des dagues avec le pyromage, qui se sépara de l'une des siennes pour que son apprentie puisse s'entraîner, ou se défendre en cas d'attaque. Elle apprit aussi quelques techniques de combat au corps-à-corps avec Grunlek, qui était un très bon maître en pugilat. Koschei, elle, sut très vite se déplacer dans l'ombre, mais sans l'aide d'un sortilège comme le MJ. Elle se faisait discrète, et apprenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les poisons et le maniement de la dague. Parfois, même Shin ne l'entendait pas arriver, et sursautait quand elle apparaissait près de lui. Sans surprise pour celles qui la connaissait, Temtaranne s'orienta vers la voie druidique, étudiant avec Grunlek plantes médicinales ou mortelles et mouvements de combat, ainsi qu'un sort de soin très simple auprès de Théo.

Pour des personnes venant d'un monde sans magie, ils se débrouillaient bien. Leurs talents se développaient de jour en jour, et même si les étrangers ne pourraient pas survivre à un affrontement contre des combattants entraînés, ils en savaient assez pour repousser des bandits ou des monstres. Mais les quatre aventuriers s'étaient pris d'affection pour ce groupe hétéroclite qui buvait leurs paroles et qui s'émerveillait à chaque démonstration de magie. Dès que la nuit tombait, les tout nouveaux habitants du Cratère s'effondraient sur leurs couches sitôt le repas avalé. Ils étaient épuisés, courbaturés, pleins de bleus et de coupures, mais rassurés par leurs progrès et par la sécurité que procurait les quatre vétérans qui les encadraient.

Ceux-ci étaient cette fois-ci restés autour du feu, assez satisfaits de leurs « élèves ». Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir regagner une ville, et acheter des vivres et même de l'équipement décent pour leurs protégés. Ils bavardaient tranquillement entre eux quand l'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme au bouc n'ayant visiblement pas sommeil.

« -Insomnie ?, demanda Grunlek avec un sourire avenant.

-Non, besoin de parler, répondit l'ancien MJ.

Les aventuriers lui firent une place. Mahyar était respecté dans tout le groupe, même par ses sauveurs. Il dégageait une sorte de charisme qui donnait envie de l'écouter. Il s'assit en tailleur devant les flammes crépitantes, enroulé dans sa couverture.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Balthazar, surpris de la gêne qu'il voyait dans les yeux noirs du nouveau venu.

-Je me sens ... coupable, avoua l'homme vêtu de noir. C'est moi qui leur ait envoyé ce stupide lien, moi qui les ai entraînées dans cet autre monde où elles devront se battre pour survivre. Je me sens responsable de ce qui leur arrive.

Théo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tente, dont l'entrée restée entrouverte laissait deviner dans la pénombre les six jeunes filles dormant à poings fermés.

-Elles ont l'air plutôt heureuses ici. Maddey m'a une fois confié que leur quotidien leur manquait un peu, mais que comme elles ne peuvent rien faire pour rentrer dans leur monde, elles prennent leur mal en patience et apprécient cette expérience, dit le paladin. Cesse donc de te prendre la tête, un long voyage nous attend demain.

L'insomniaque sembla soulagé d'avoir partagé ses remords, et de savoir que celles qui l'avaient accompagné dans son transfert d'un monde à l'autre semblaient s'adapter à la situation. Il réalisa soudain le sens de la dernière phrase de l'inquisiteur.

-Où allons-nous ?, s'enquit Mahyar, excité à l'idée de visiter une ville du Cratère.

-Dans le plus proche village. Un marché va s'y tenir dans deux jours, ce qui nous laisse tout juste assez de temps pour y aller, expliqua Shin. Là-bas, on pourra vous trouver des tenues plus adaptées à la vie ici, pour remplacer vos drôles d'habits qui ne protègent pas des intempéries. »

C'est vrai que les sept étrangers avaient été transportés d'un monde à l'autre en tee-shirt et en jeans, ce qui n'était pas très conseillé dans cette région où le vent pouvait souffler si fort qu'il pouvait déraciner les arbres. L'insomniaque retourna se coucher, bientôt suivi par le nain, l'élémentaire, le chevalier et le mage.

Koschei s'étira en sortant de la tente, profitant du rayon de lumière matinale qui venait frapper son visage. Elle adorait écouter les chants d'oiseaux le matin, en observant le soleil faire ressortir le vert des arbres et le mélange de rouge et d'or du ciel de l'aube, pendant que les mésanges poussaient de joyeuses trilles en se poursuivant dans les branches.

« -Beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?, lâcha Temtaranne avec un sourire en coin devant l'air émerveillé de sa camarade.

-Déjà debout ?, s'étonna la nouvellement levée.

L'apprentie druidesse faisait chauffer de l'eau pour la tisane que tous avalaient au réveil. Quelque-uns avaient eu du mal à se passer de café au début, mais s'accommodaient maintenant de la décoction de plantes.

Les ronflements des cinq hommes occupant la tente eurent vite fait de réveiller Hakukai, qui sortit de leur dortoir en se frottant les yeux.

-...'Jour, articula-t'elle, encore ensommeillée. Il paraît qu'on part aujourd'hui ?

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu hier, affirma Koschei. Ils croyaient qu'on dormait déjà quand ils ont parlé à Mahyar, mais j'ai l'oreille fine, ajouta la future assassin avec un sourire malicieux.

Rubéale se leva à son tour, en pleine forme.

-En attendant que l'eau chauffe, je vais les réveiller ?, proposa avec un regard pétillant la jeune elfe.

-Si tu veux, dit Temtaranne en lui tendant un seau d'eau froide. Mais fait gaffe aux couvertures... »

Une fois tout le groupe réveillé à grands coups de liquide glacé et le petit déjeuné avalé, les onze voyageurs prirent la route, impatients d'atteindre le fameux marché.

Dans les fourrés, une forme sombre à la silhouette humaine commença à les suivre, silencieux. Accroché à sa ceinture, une dague affûtée qu'il réservait à un certain MJ...

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :D_

 _Avec la rentrée, je vais poster moins souvent, mais j'aurai du temps pour écrire dans mon internat et mes mercredi après-midi et mes week-ends pour poster. Attendez vous surtout à des OS, et bien sûr la suite de Portés disparus ^^_

 _EDIT: J'ai posté ce chapitre une première fois, mais le site avait effacé toute ma mise en page. Si vous l'avez lu sous forme de gros pavé, je suis terriblement désolée ^^" Le voilà tout propre, tout beau._

 _Qu'Euthanasie veille sur vous mais pas trop,_

 _Temtaranne._


	3. Jour de marché

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut les gens !_

 _Cette fois, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de Portés disparus :D_

 _Vos reviews sont adorables, elles me motivent à un point, vous n'imaginez même pas._

 _Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur, vous n'êtes pas oubliés, même si je ne réponds pas toujours ^^'_

 _Je remercie tout particulièrement Hakukai pour sa beta-lecture formidable. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai ajouté près de 1000 mots suite à sa première correction, vous pouvez la remercier ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Jour de marché_

« -Vous êtes sûrs que vous pourrez nous payer du matériel ?, demanda pour la quatrième fois Rubéale aux aventuriers qui commençaient à en avoir marre de cette question.

-Notre dernière mission a été grassement récompensée, expliqua posément Grunlek. On a tant d'argent qu'on ne sait pas quoi en faire, alors autant le dépenser de manière utile.

Théo, qui menait Lumière par la bride pendant que Koschei et Myfanwi somnolaient sur le dos du cheval, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

-Et c'est un nain qui te dit ça, alors autant te dire qu'on a beaucoup d'argent, murmura-t-il en souriant. »

La jeune fille, rassurée, lui rendit son sourire et alla rejoindre ses amies. La deuxième journée de voyage avait été longue, et les étrangers n'étaient pas tous habitués à parcourir de si grandes distances à pied. Ils se relayaient donc pour se reposer sur la monture du paladin, rattrapant quelques heures de sommeil bienvenues.

Shin et Hakukai marchaient à la tête du groupe, le maître donnant des conseils avisés à son élève qui buvait ses paroles, pour se maîtriser au beau milieu d'une foule. Ensuite venait Théo et son cheval, ainsi que les deux endormies et Mahyar, qui commençait à peiner. Le mage des ténèbres était en pleine discussion avec Balthazar, qui lui montrait une carte de la région. Grunlek suivait, montrant à Temtaranne de nouvelles herbes trouvées sur le chemin. Enfin, Maddey et Rubéale fermaient la marche, suivies de près par Éden. La louve grise les avait rejoints quand ils s'étaient mis en route vers le village, revenant de sa longue chasse dans la forêt. L'animal s'entendait plutôt bien avec les nouveaux venus, malgré les mises en garde d'un certain archer sur le caractère soi-disant féroce du canidé.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient encore inexpérimentées, et la louve distraite par leur conversation et leurs caresses, aussi, personne ne vit l'ombre qui suivait le groupe, cachée dans l'ombre des fourrés.

Kimi s'interrogeait. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amies. Rien. Nada. La jeune auteure commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, surtout qu'on parlait dans les médias de six jeunes filles et d'un homme qui avaient disparus. Elle allait même être convoquée au commissariat pour expliquer les liens entre les sept recherchés, et cela l'angoissait un peu. Elle avait eu beau remonter la conversation commune sur Facebook, elle n'y comprenait rien. Leurs dernières paroles faisaient mention d'un lien, qui était impossible à trouver. La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains. Où étaient-elles passées, bon sang?!

Au même moment, quatre hommes se posaient la même question, mais au sujet de leur ami et maître du jeu. Mahyar semblait s'être ... évaporé. Aucune affaire ne manquait chez lui, personne ne l'avait vu quitter son appartement. Et il fallait rajouter à cela la disparition similaire de six membres de la fanbase, qui pourtant ne manquaient jamais de réagir à chaque vidéo postée par les quatre joueurs. Bob était perplexe. Le gamer, venant de finir The Wolf Among Us, était encore doté de quelques réflexes d'enquêteur, l'envie de frapper les gens en moins. Il énonçait à voix haute toutes les théories possibles et imaginables en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement, sous les yeux désabusés de Fred et de Seb, qui étaient venus le rejoindre pour tenter de retrouver Mahyar. Krayn avait été retenu par une voiture qui faisait des siennes, mais n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« -Tu dis qu'une des auteures de la fanbase est encore trouvable ?, lâcha soudain le pyrobarbare.

-Apparemment, oui, répondit Seb. Tu crois qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos de l'enlèvement?

-Réfléchis: ses amies ont disparues en même temps et dans les mêmes conditions que Mahyar, il y a forcément un lien. Elle a peut-être des infos que nous n'avons pas, dit l'homme à la veste rouge, tout en se frottant la barbe de cinq jours qui recouvrait ses joues.

-Il faut qu'on la contacte, et qu'on lui demande si elle sait quelque chose, ordonna presque Fred. Il a pu se passer des tas de choses en trois semaines. »

Quand Myfanwi ouvrit les yeux, le soleil couchant teintait de rose orangé le ciel du Cratère. Elle pouvait distinguer dans le lointain les toits d'une petite bourgade aux cheminées fumantes. Même si les habitations se situaient à quelques lieues, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les étals colorés du marché qui s'installait et sentir l'odeur de la viande rôtie, qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Elle descendit de cheval, laissant volontiers sa place à un MJ exténué. L'apprentie assassin, encore sur la monture de l'Inquisiteur, continuait à dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Elle s'étira longuement avant de commencer à marcher aux côtés d'un pyromage apparemment très heureux du retour à la civilisation et d'un chevalier semblant assez enclin à discuter.

« -Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres paladins au village ?, demanda la jeune femme à la hache.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Théo. La plupart de mes semblables sont en route vers la Capitale en ce moment, pour célébrer le Jour de la Lumière. Une grande partie d'entre eux ne s'arrêteront pas dans de si petits villages, surtout s'ils risquent d'être en retard pour la cérémonie.

-Et toi, tu n'y va pas ?, le questionna Maddey, qui s'était avancée vers son maître d'armes et son amie.

-Me pointer dans la Grande Église accompagné d'un demi-diable, de deux semi-élémentaires, d'un nain et d'une elfe, c'est presque suicidaire, dit le paladin en riant. Je serai considéré comme un parjure par les prêtres. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de cette cérémonie, ni d'un lieu de culte, pour rendre hommage à mon dieu.

Les deux élèves sourirent à leur professeur.

-Tu n'es donc pas un Inquisiteur comme les autres, comprit Myfanwi.

-Non, j'ai l'esprit beaucoup plus large que la majeure partie de notre Ordre, rajouta Théo, fier. Surtout en ce qui concerne les autres races.

-Mouais, sauf pour les petites filles. Si tu en croises une, pas de quartier !, plaisanta Bob à mi-voix, provoquant le fou rire de tout le groupe, sauf du visé.

-Pour la dernière fois, on ne sait pas si elle est morte !, assena-t-il, vexé.

-Théo, ça fait quatre mois que tu répètes cette phrase, mais tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle a rendu l'âme, dit Grunlek avec un sourire en coin.

Le paladin continua sa route en bougonnant, sous les quolibets subtils des deux jeunes femmes à qui il enseignait le combat.

-Plus sérieusement, il a vraiment une ouverture d'esprit peu commune, glissa le nain à sa propre élève. Jamais un autre paladin n'aurait, en plus d'autres races, accepté des filles dans un groupe, et encore moins de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit.

-On peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance de tomber sur vous, alors, dit Temtaranne en souriant. Sans vous, on serait morts dans les bois.

Rubéale, qui marchait près de la druidesse, acquiesça.

-Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, rajouta l'elfe. Et mieux, vous nous avez appris à survivre dans ce monde, même sans vous.

-C'était la moindre des choses, intervint Balthazar, qui avait suivi la conversation. A notre place, vous auriez fait la même chose. »

Éden se mit soudain à grogner en direction du bord de la route, faisant brutalement stopper le convoi. Le canidé se dirigea silencieusement vers les buissons bordant le chemin, humant l'air. Elle bondit soudain dans les fourrés, sous l'œil inquiet de son ami nain. Les arbustes s'agitaient furieusement, et la louve finit par revenir, le museau taché de sang et l'air très fière d'elle. Entre ses crocs se trouvait un lapin de belle taille et à la fourrure brune, qui fut déposé aux pieds de Grunlek. L'animal aux poils gris fut récompensé par des caresses du destinataire du cadeau et les gargouillements du ventre des autres aventuriers. Le cuisinier du groupe décida, malgré la faim visible des autres membres de l'expédition, de garder le cadavre intact à sa ceinture, pensant en tirer quelques pièces d'or au village. Après tout, ils auraient de quoi se remplir l'estomac dans quelques heures. Le nain renvoya Éden dans la forêt, lui faisant comprendre sans mal de faire sa vie le temps que son maître serait en ville. La louve disparut sous les frondaisons.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur destination au crépuscule, épuisés. Le groupe d'aventuriers trouva un établissement correct, et loua deux chambres. Les filles se dirigèrent vers la leur et s'affalèrent sur les lits, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Le voyage les avait vidé de leurs forces. Quand Mahyar vint s'assurer que ses protégées étaient bien installées, il sourit en les voyant toutes en train de dormir, enfouies dans les couvertures. L'homme au bouc referma doucement la porte de la chambre, rassuré.

Les six jeunes femmes s'éveillèrent dans la grande chambre d'auberge qui leur était attribuée, en pleine forme. Elles avaient hâte de voir le marché, dont le brouhaha agité leur parvenait. Hier soir, elles tombaient de fatigue quand la troupe avait atteint la ville, et la pénombre cachait les couleurs chatoyantes des fanions colorés qu'elles apercevaient maintenant par la fenêtre, claquant au vent. L'établissement où ils avaient dormis était tenu par une femme à l'air patibulaire, mais au moins, les draps étaient propres et le ragoût était délicieux.

Une fois dehors, c'est un monde nouveau qui s'offrit aux yeux des téléportés : une place noire de monde était cernée de maisons blanchies à la chaux et assiégée de boutiques et tables d'artisans en tout genre.

Les yeux brillants, tous se dispersèrent dans la foule, une bourse bien remplie dans les mains et la promesse de revenir à l'auberge avant le coucher du soleil. Les vêtements, les armes, les potions, les pierres précieuses, les bijoux ... Il y avait de tout ce jour-là, et il fallait jouer sévèrement des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les badauds. Les jeunes filles comprirent vite qu'il fallait qu'elles changent de vêtements en urgence : leurs pantalons d'homme attiraient beaucoup trop l'attention sur elles ...

Hakukai se choisit un haut gris foncé à capuchon, qui masquait son visage comme celui de son maître d'armes, des braies de voyage brunes, ainsi qu'une magnifique arbalète et les carreaux allant avec. Grunlek saurait sûrement l'entraîner à manier ce bijou de technologie, forgé par les artisans nains les plus renommés. Myfanwi tomba sous le charme d'une armure de cuir cloutée qui la couvrait des pieds à la tête, ni trop lourde comme celle de Théo, ni trop légère. Avec sa hache d'acier et sa cape noire, la demoiselle faisait presque peur. Maddey choisit une armure de cuir et des braies sombres, pour conserver sa liberté de mouvement. L'épée bâtarde au côté, son manteau de cuir flottant au vent, la jeune femme semblait vouloir défier quiconque aurait le courage de croiser son regard.

Rubéale acheta le même type d'armure, mais adaptée à son style de combat, et une cape brune. Elle trouva même deux dagues forgées dans un acier presque bleuté, dont la poignée épousait parfaitement sa paume. L'elfe allait faire des ravages avec ces coutelas en main. Temtaranne, de son côté, trouva une robe de voyage vert foncé, pleine de poches pour ranger les herbes médicinales et les potions qui l'accompagnaient désormais, ainsi qu'une cape crème, un coutelas long comme la main et un grimoire à la reliure en cuir usé sur le corps humain et acheté à prix d'or dans la bibliothèque. La jeune druidesse sera capable, du moins elle l'espérait, de soigner ses amis en cas de blessures. Koschei, se prenant au jeu de se fondre dans la foule, dégotta au fin fond d'une ruelle sombre, dans un magasin presque oublié de tous, une combinaison de cuir brun, souple comme une deuxième peau. Dans la même échoppe miteuse, elle trouva une rapière et une longue dague effilée, avec la panoplie de poisons qui allait avec. Ses futurs ennemis mourront avant même de voir son visage avec cet équipement.

Mahyar se trouva lui aussi une robe sombre, et un bâton en ébène surmonté d'une pierre cristalline. Balthazar, qui l'avait accompagné, lui acheta même un livre contenant des sorts que l'homme au bouc pourrait lancer. Les autres aventuriers achetèrent nourriture, couvertures et autres produits utiles. Les onze amis se retrouvèrent le soir même dans leur auberge, parés pour un long voyage vers la Capitale, où ils espéraient trouver la raison pour laquelle sept personnes se retrouvaient dans un univers autre que le leur, buvant à leur santé et au destin qui semblait leur sourire. L'auberge était bondée de voyageurs venus faire la fête après ce premier jour de marché.

« -Ben alors Koschei, on dirait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, lâcha Myfanwi dans un grand éclat de rire, une choppe à la main.

La plus jeune du groupe semblait un peu mal en point depuis sa troisième pinte de bière brune. Tout le monde n'avait pas la même résistance face à ce breuvage. Tem était déjà en train de dormir sur un coin de la table, la tête dans les bras, et Hakukai ne quittait pas les latrines depuis une demi-heure. Quant à Maddey, elle semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de danser, appréciant à sa juste valeur la musique que deux musiciens chétifs tiraient de leurs instruments à cordes. Les cinq autres aventuriers n'étaient pas dans un état très glorieux, profitant de la sécurité qu'offraient les murs de la ville pour boire plus que raison. Même Grunlek chancelait.

-Je ne suis pas habituée, se défendit la plus jeune du groupe. Mais je ne suis pas la pire, ajouta-t'elle en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la druidesse. Toi et Maddey, vous avez l'air de bien tenir l'alcool...

Elles furent perturbées dans leur conversation par Rubéale, qui demanda l'aide de la jeune barbare pour remonter Haku dans la chambre, celle-ci s'étant finalement calmée et endormie. L'elfe ramassa Tem au passage, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Tu sembles sobre, lui dit Myfan. Tu n'as pas bu?

-Si, mais il faut croire que ma nature elfique est résistante à l'alcool, soupira la jeune femme en déposant ses amies dans leurs lits. »

L'humaine lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un air plein de compassion, avant de redescendre continuer la fête.

Engoncé dans sa cape noire, tapi dans l'étable, celui qui les suivait depuis deux jours maudissait les aventuriers qui ripaillaient au chaud, et aussi les ordres qui lui intimaient de les suivre. Le MJ avait eu de la chance d'être accompagné par le demi-diable pendant ses courses, sinon il aurait déjà rejoint les autres victimes de l'assassin dans l'au-delà.

* * *

 _Voilà ^^ J'aime beaucoup écrire sur des personnages bourrés xD C'est pas très glorieux, surtout pour mes amies, mais bon, je les aime quand même :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les lis toutes et les prends en compte ;)_

 _Qu'Euthanasie ne rende pas vos paupières lourdes quand vous avez besoin de vos yeux,_

 _Temtaranne._


	4. Bataille

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut les gens!_

 _Aujourd'hui je réapparais pour vous présenter le quatrième chapitre de Portés Disparus !_

 _Et j'annonce qu'enfin, la fin a été décidée. Mais je spoil pas :)_

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, avec l'internat je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre par MP comme je le faisais pendant les vacances, mais sachez que tous vos commentaires me touchent énormément. Je vous aime :3_

 _Merci encore à Hakukai pour son dévouement en tant que beta-lectrice :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kimi était bouche bée.

Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle « avait de la visite », et elle s'était habillée en quatrième avant de descendre dans le salon. Sauf que la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas du tout à y trouver Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn, en train de parler tranquillement avec son père ! Celui qui incarnait Grunlek remarqua la jeune fanfic writer visiblement en train de buger en plein milieu du couloir, et lui sourit en l'invitant d'un geste à approcher.

« -Tu es sans doute Kimisukiro, devina le streamer, en attirant l'attention de ses amis sur celle qu'ils étaient venus chercher en urgence.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, ne pouvant articuler un mot tant sa stupéfaction était grande.

-Tu nous reconnais ?, demanda inutilement Fred, s'interrogeant sur l'air incrédule de la fille.

-Vu son air béat, je dirais que oui, dit Bob en souriant. On vient te demander conseil.

-Con ... Conseil ?!, bégaya Kimi, toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre.

-Oui. Tes amies et Mahyar ont disparu, et nous voulions savoir si tu n'avais pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire, expliqua calmement Seb.

-Dans ... Dans une des conversations Facebook, Mahyar a mentionné un lien qu'il aurait envoyé, un lien vers une fanvidéo, commença la jeune auteure d'un ton hésitant. Sauf qu'il n'y a absolument aucun lien avant ou après ce message ! Je venais de quitter la conférence Skype quand tout le monde a ... disparu.

Elle frissonna en disant ces mots. Depuis que ses amies s'étaient volatilisées, elle avait peur. Peur pour elles, peur de subir le même sort ... Mais la présence des quatre membres du cast d'Aventures, qui analysaient sérieusement les informations qu'elle venait de leur donner, la rassurait un peu.

* * *

Tenant son épée à deux mains, Maddey poussa un cri féroce en chargeant, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle avait appris avec Théo.

Les onze voyageurs avaient quitté la ville aux premières lueurs de l'aube l'aube, deux jours après avoir acheté leurs équipements. Reposés, ils avaient repris la route vers la Capitale, espérant y trouver des réponses satisfaisantes. La route était large, le ciel clair et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans les frondaisons. Les rayons d'un soleil, encore timide en ce début de matinée, réchauffait agréablement la peau des aventuriers heureux de quitter Aiguerousse, la ville où s'était tenu le grand marché. Ils préféraient tous le calme de la forêt à l'agitation et au bruit de la grand-place.

Cependant, ils se firent attaquer au beau milieu de la journée, au détour d'un chemin terreux. Les quinze brigands avaient tenté de séparer le groupe en fonçant droit sur eux, brandissant leurs armes visiblement émoussées.

Théo, rodé aux techniques de combat, vit tout de suite la ruse et fit signe à Myfanwi et Maddey de dégainer et d'aller avec lui à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Les deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent respectivement une hache et une épée, se préparant à réceptionner comme il se devait leurs invités surprise. Balthazar recula prudemment et commença à invoquer une boule de feu, tandis que Mahyar faisait de même, mais avec un feu noir tout aussi efficace. Shin banda son arc en cristallisant de l'eau entre ses doigts afin de former sa flèche, surveillant du coin de l'œil Hakukai, qui tenait en joue un des bandits avec son arbalète. Le nain lui avait appris à s'en servir, et elle semblait plutôt douée pour le maniement de cette arme.

Koschei, de son côté, sortit ses dagues enduites d'un poison mortel et se glissa sans bruit derrière les rangs ennemis, se préparant à assassiner discrètement le meneur de la bande, resté en arrière. Grunlek fit jouer les mécanismes de son bras, tout en sifflant Éden pour que la louve vienne les assister pendant l'affrontement. Il fonça droit sur l'ennemi, comptant sur sa force et sa petite taille pour faire des dégâts. Temtaranne resta en retrait : son combat débutera après, quand ses compagnons triomphants auront besoin d'elle pour soigner leurs blessures plus ou moins graves. Rubéale sortit son arc tout en restant aux côtés de la druidesse, veillant à ce qu'aucun ennemi ne les prenne à revers.

Le combat se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, quand les quelques bandits encore debout s'enfuirent à toutes jambes dans les bois.

Koschei, encore tremblante sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, lâcha ses dagues tachées de sang, sous le choc devant la pile de cadavres devant elle. La jeune femme n'était pas blessée, à vrai dire, aucune de ses victimes ne l'avait remarquée. Elle avait réussi à avoir le chef du groupe, et un de ses sous-fifres. Myfan essuyait avec une certaine fierté sa hache couverte d'hémoglobine, préférant ne pas penser à ses trois victimes. Seule une estafilade peu profonde barrait sa joue, souvenir de son premier combat. Maddey surveillait les deux survivants, fuyant en boitant dans les sous-bois. Les blessures qu'elle leur avait infligé semblaient avoir eu raison de leur envie de combattre. Quant à la jeune guerrière, elle s'en était sortie avec seulement quelques blessures superficielles.

« -Grunlek, ça va ?, demanda Bob en se tournant vers son ami.

-Je vieillis, soupira le nain. J'ai failli me retrouver embroché trois fois, heureusement qu' Eden était là.

-On a passé près d'un mois sans vrai combat, on s'est tous un peu rouillés, le rassura le pyromage en lui tapant sur l'épaule. »

Haku passait entre les cadavres de leurs ennemis, récupérant ses carreaux en essayant de ne pas regarder le visage des morts, des hauts-de –cœur la prenant parfois en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. La plupart de ses traits s'étaient fichés dans les armures de cuir de ses cibles, mais la jeune semi-élémentaire s'était bien débrouillée, et trois bandits s'étaient retrouvés avec un carreau dans le front. Shin la regardait, debout aux côtés d'un Théo félicitant ses deux élèves, le regard empli de fierté mais aussi d'inquiétude. Tuer n'était-il pas un acte à ne pas prendre à la légère?

Rubéale s'approcha du canidé qui était accourue pour les aider, dans le but de lui faire des papouilles. L'elfe n'avait pas été blessée, mais grimaça au souvenir de ses victimes : les deux hommes avaient cru intelligent de contourner le gros du combat, avant de se retrouver avec des flèches dans le cou. L'ainée des femmes avait bien mis à profit sa vision perçante et son arc de bonne facture. Tem se dirigeait de combattant en combattant, vérifiant les blessures et donnant quelques instructions, avant de tomber sur Mahyar.

L'ancien MJ était au sol, couvert de sang qu'elle identifia comme le sien, à sa plus grande frayeur. Une longue estafilade courrait dans son dos, laissant voir ses os par endroits. Il respirait difficilement, les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur. La magie qu'il avait utilisé avait drainé toute son énergie, et un de ceux qui les avait attaqué en avait profité. Le pauvre homme faisait peine à voir ... La druidesse cria à Théo de venir l'aider à déplacer le corps meurtri de l'homme au bouc loin de la zone de combat, là où elle pourrait s'atteler à la lourde tâche de le soigner.

Le camp fut installé à la lisière de la forêt, en silence. Tous étaient morts d'inquiétude pour le blessé, que Tem s'acharnait à recoudre avec l'aide de Grunlek. Même Éden était tristement couchée près de feu, regardant avec insistance la couche de Mahyar. Théo et Rubéale étaient partis chasser pour tout le groupe, profitant du fait que le soleil était encore haut pour chercher de la viande fraîche et des plantes médicinales. Myfan, Maddey et Koschei, tristes et le regard dans le vague, apprenaient à jouer aux osselets sous les conseils de Bob, qui faisait tout pour les distraire et leur rendre le sourire. Haku s'entraînait toujours à manier son arbalète, écoutant les instructions de Shin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dès qu'il pouvait vers le mage des ténèbres mal en point. Néanmoins, malgré les petites remontrances de l'archer, elle ne toucha pas une seule fois la cible et fondit en larmes. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis que Mahyar était entre la vie et la mort.

« -Tu viens de faire tomber la mère, Kosch', donc c'est au tour de Myfan, expliqua patiemment le mage, tout en donnant l'os rouge à la jeune femme à la hache, qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Il est compliqué ce jeu, s'exclama l'assassin, déçue de sa figure ratée.

-Oui, mais il peut lire l'avenir aussi bien que les dés, sourit Balthazar en montrant une figure compliquée mais réalisée avec dextérité.

-C'est vrai ?!, demanda Maddey, étonnée.

-Oui ... Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait, avoua l'homme à la veste rouge en riant gaiment. »

Une fois que les deux chasseurs furent revenus avec quatre lapins, tout le groupe mangea avec plus ou moins d'appétit, sauf Tem et Mahyar, l'une veillant sans relâche sur l'autre.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, l'espion était face aux deux rescapés du massacre. Il avait engagé ces bandits dans le but d'affaiblir suffisamment ses proies, mais il avait surestimé les capacités des mercenaires.

« -Je vous avais demandé de les affaiblir, pas d'à moitié tuer celui pour qui je me déplace !, s'énerva-t'il, animé par une colère froide.

-Dé ... Désolé monseigneur Thorcas, mais ils étaient plus forts que nous, bégaya un des blessés. On a du faire avec ...

-A moitié tuer un homme à ma place, je n'appelle pas ça faire avec, assena froidement ledit Thorcas en dégainant une rapière affûtée.

-Mon ... Monseigneur, qu'est ce que vous ... !

-Vous et vos compagnons m'avez déçu. Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas laisser de témoins ... »

Sur ces mots, la fine lame fendit l'air deux fois, et l'espion retourna aux abords du campement surveiller ceux qu'il traquait, abandonnant derrière lui deux cadavres.

* * *

 _Le méchant est enfin nommé x)_

 _Et...Non, je suis pas désolée pour Mahyar. Cette fin de saison d'Aventures était SCANDALEUSE, et toute la fanbase a pleuré. Donc je me venge._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^_

 _Je publierai sûrement un chapitre tous les week-ends, et je mettrai en ligne des OS dans la semaine au gré de mon emploi du temps et de mon inspiration._

 _Des bisous,_

 _Temtaranne._


	5. Repos

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le cinquième chapitre de Portés disparus ^^_

 _Je suis immensément heureuse de voir que ça vous plaît ! En cette période un peu compliquée pour moi, ça fait du bien de lire vos reviews :) Merci, vous êtes comme toujours une de mes principales raisons de vivre._

 _Un grand merci à Hakukai qui se dévoue encore pour la beta lecture de ce chapitre, merci miss :3_

 _(Note de la bêta-lectrice, qui se manifeste : Mais de rien, ma grande, ça me fait plaisir !)_

 _J'espère que cette rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous et que mon chapitre vous plaira,_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La jeune fille louchait devant le nombre de tasses de café empilées sur le bureau.

Kimi, car c'était elle, accompagnée de Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn, s'était rendue dans l'appartement de Mahyar, et ouvrait de grands yeux, tant elle était impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Des livres de jeux de rôle. Partout. Et du café.

La jeune auteure s'esclaffa brièvement en reconnaissant la tasse bisounours du grand MJ, que tous ses fans avaient découvert grâce à une photo sur Twitter. Krayn la rejoignit et un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant l'objet de l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

Les cinq enquêteurs amateurs avaient fouillé l'antre du Maître du Jeu, espérant y trouver des indices mais, à part une chaise de bureau renversée et une fenêtre de conversation Facebook banale ouverte sur l'ordinateur, rien d'anormal.

Cependant, une légère odeur métallique flottait dans la pièce, accompagnée d'un relent de chair grillée.

Seb, en train d'explorer sous le lit de son ami, eut un bref juron. Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui, intrigué, tandis qu'il s'extirpait du dessous de la literie, tenant une sorte de pièce métallique dans la main.

« -J'ai trouvé ça contre le mur, expliqua le Grenier. Je pense que ça a dû tomber en même temps que la chaise et rouler sous le lit.

Les quatre autres personnes se penchèrent sur ledit objet.

Grand comme une phalange, le morceau de fer était finement ciselé et brillant. Une de ses extrémités représentait une tête reptilienne, tandis que l'autre semblait incomplète, comme si d'autres pièces venaient s'y ajouter.

-C'est peut-être un morceau de figurine qui est tombé par hasard, hasarda Fred en haussant les épaules.

-Non, il m'a déjà montré toute sa collection, répliqua Bob en secouant la tête. Rien ne ressemblait à ce bout de métal ...

Kimi pointa l'objet.

-Surtout que je ne vois vraiment pas des fabricants de figurines se ruiner à mettre des rubis à la place des yeux, s'exclama-t'elle. »

En effet, profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite, deux joyaux rouges étincelaient à la lumière du jour déclinant qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

Les jeunes filles, n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, hantées par le combat de la veille et préoccupées par le sort de leur ami. Elles avaient réagi par instinct, ne faisant pas dans la délicatesse et rendant les coups comme elles pouvaient. Mais une fois l'effet de l'adrénaline dissipé, la vérité les avait heurtées de plein fouet.

Elles avaient tué des hommes. De sang froid.

Leurs visages les tourmentaient tandis qu'elles se serraient étroitement les unes contre les autres près du feu, muettes et choquées, tentant vainement de réchauffer leurs corps tremblants.

Les quatre vétérans les laissaient assimiler les évènements, sachant qu'elles devaient faire le deuil de leur innocence et de leurs mains auparavant vierges de sang.

Seule Temtaranne était en retrait, veillant sans relâche sur un Mahyar au sommeil agité. Sa blessure ne semblait pas s'infecter, mais la jeune druidesse préférait ne pas tenter le diable (même si dans ce cas, il se trouvait dans le campement) et changer le cataplasme d'herbes médicinales toutes les heures.

Théo, de son côté, était soucieux : pendant le combat, les jeunes femmes s'étaient montrées très douées, voir trop douées pour des novices. Le paladin se demandait très sérieusement si leur transfert d'un monde à l'autre ne les avait pas dotées de certaines aptitudes ... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux théories. L'Inquisiteur secoua la tête et finit de seller son cheval avant de s'approcher de ses compagnons.

« -Je retourne en ville pour acheter de quoi transporter Mahyar. Nous n'allons pas attendre qu'il soit complètement rétabli pour se remettre en route, la région est pleine de brigands et l'hiver vient, dit-il gravement. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

Comme Shin, Bob, Maddey et Myfanwi se levaient, il leur fit signe de se rasseoir.

-J'ai besoin de vous quatre pour défendre les autres, si jamais les deux bandits que nous avons épargnés ramènent du renfort, leur expliqua le chevalier.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, lâcha Hakukai en se redressant, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré durant la nuit.

-Toi, en ville ?, l'interrogea Théo, sceptique.

En effet, les demi-élémentaire détestaient la foule et étaient souvent sujets aux crises d'angoisse.

-Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te tenir la main pour ne pas que tu te perdes !, rajouta le chevalier.

-Elle est douée en affaires, répliqua Grunlek, prenant la défense de la jeune femme déterminée. Et elle peut te couvrir avec son arbalète.

Le paladin regarda la jeune fille, puis hocha la tête, finalement convaincu. Elle partit alors prendre quelques affaires, en prévision du chemin, et étreignit tendrement ses amies en passant à côté d'elles.

L'inquisiteur la fit monter habilement derrière lui sur Lumière.

-Si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans quatre jours, c'est que nous avons rencontrés des embûches. Mais ne vous aventurez pas loin du campement pour rien, assena Théo. On revient avec une charrette. »

Sur ces mots, l'épéiste et l'arbalétrière s'éloignèrent sur le chemin terreux, évitant soigneusement les lieux du combat de la veille.

Après le départ de leurs deux amis, les cinq jeunes filles furent vaincues par le sommeil et s'enroulèrent dans leurs couvertures, laissant la surveillance du camp à leurs mentors attentifs. Grunlek s'approcha du corps tourmenté de Mahyar, tenant un bol de bouillon de lapin dans sa main métallique. Il redressa lentement la tête du blessé et fit couler le liquide odorant entre les lèvres desséchées de celui-ci.

L'homme au bouc remua lentement la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, lui laissant voir la mine réjouie du nain.

« -Tu t'es enfin réveillé! Il était temps. Les filles viennent tout juste de se coucher, tu les a manquées de peu, lui murmura l'ingénieur.

Mahyar ne put qu'émettre un râle de douleur qui fit perdre son sourire au Golem.

-Ne te force pas à parler, tu es encore faible, soupira-t-il en lui faisant boire le reste de bouillon. Tu as sacrément morflé pendant le combat ...

Après avoir bu le liquide revigorant, le mage des ténèbres parvint à articuler quelques mots.

-Filles ... vont ... bien ...?

Grunlek eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'homme souffrant qui s'inquiétait, malgré son état, pour ses protégées.

-Elles sont encore sous le choc du combat, mais elles s'en remettront, lui apprit-il. Elle n'ont pas été blessées, contrairement à toi ... »

En entendant cela, le convalescent essaya de bouger, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Finalement, il abandonna et se rendormit, sous les yeux légèrement inquiets du nain.

Shin, quant à lui, veillait sur le repos des cinq jeunes filles épuisées : Myfanwi et Maddey murmuraient quelques phrases sans queue ni tête à propos de décapitation et de vengeance, se retournant dans leur sommeil. Rubéale avait un visage serein, mais ses poings étaient crispés sur ses couvertures trahissant son état d'esprit. Koschei pleurait silencieusement, lâchant des excuses avec une voix larmoyante et pleine de regrets. Temtaranne fronçait les sourcils, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller et marmonnant une liste de plantes médicinales en dormant.

L'archer sourit puis porta son regard dans le lointain, s'inquiétant un peu pour son élève partie avec Théo.

Bob préparait consciencieusement le repas, vidant de leurs viscères deux lapins sous le regard intense d'Éden, qui avait quitté la chaleur de la couche de Mahyar en sentant l'odeur de ses proies favorites.

Hakukai somnolait malgré elle contre le large dos du paladin, épuisée, se réveillant parfois en sursaut quand le cheval faisait un écart inopiné. Elle finit par ouvrir définitivement les yeux à l'approche de la ville, qui semblait s'être vidée de son agitation après le marché, à son plus grand soulagement. L'inquisiteur se dirigea avec détermination vers la plus proche écurie, prêt à acheter à prix d'or de quoi transporter le blessé jusqu'à la Capitale.

« -Lumière sera capable de tirer la charrette tout seul ?, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse, encore un peu ensommeillée.

-Cette brave bête a été dressée pour la guerre, pas pour l'attelage, dit Théo. Nous devrons acheter un autre cheval, que nous revendrons avec la carriole une fois arrivés à la Capitale. Les chevaux de trait de cette région du Cratère sont réputés pour leur vitesse et leur endurance... »

Une fois arrivés, le chevalier discuta longuement avec le maréchal ferrant. Celui-ci leur vendit finalement une charrette assez robuste et leur dit d'aller choisir l'animal qui la tractera.

L'attention d'Haku, proche de la Nature, se porta instantanément sur un beau hongre gris pommelé au regard docile. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, le paladin et la jeune fille partirent louer une chambre pour la nuit, pour repartir le lendemain avec leur nouvelle acquisition.

Dans l'ombre des bosquets, Thorcas observait le camp avec attention : il essayait d'apprendre les habitudes des uns et des autres, et les liens qui les reliaient. Soudain, la pierre qu'il portait au cou se mit à luire d'une légère couleur bleutée, brûlant la peau de son sternum. L'assassin s'empressa d'attraper l'objet magique et ferma les yeux.

Une voix caverneuse résonna dans son esprit.

« -Thorcas, cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, gronda-t-elle.

-Veuillez m'excuser, seigneur Akunar, mais j'ai été pris par les évènements, s'excusa mentalement Thorcas. Notre groupe de bandits a été vaincu, mais l'un d'eux a réussi à blesser gravement notre cible.

-Gravement, tu dis ?!, demanda le dénommé Akunar.

-Ont-ils fait une erreur, Maître ?, s'inquiéta l'assassin.

-Le plan a changé, lui répondit la voix. Ramène-le-moi vivant.

-Mais Maître, je ... »

La communication coupa brusquement, laissant l'assassin perplexe et dérouté. Il grinça des dents et reporta son attention sur le camp : il allait devoir s'encombrer d'un blessé pour retourner chez lui, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

* * *

 _Eh oui, déjà la fin de ce chapitre... Suite la semaine prochaine ^^_

 _Encore merci de me soutenir, vous êtes géniaux._

 _Des bisous,_

 _Temtaranne._


	6. Dragon

_**Enquête**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _On se retrouve pour le chapitre hebdomadaire de Portés Disparus. Déjà le chapitre 6 ..._

 _Encore merci, je ne vous dirai jamais assez ce mot :3_

 _J'aimerai remercier en particulier Peter Queen, reviewer anonyme de son état, qui a laissé sur le dernier chapitre une review qui (je l'avoue) m'a fait pleurer en plein milieu du CDI du lycée._

 _Peter, je suis heureuse de voir que tu prends mon histoire avec autant de sérieux. A la base, c'était en effet un moyen de déconner avec des situations délirantes. Mais, en voyant mon premier chapitre, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de tout gâcher en partant dans tous les sens, et j'ai décidé d'en faire un texte « sérieux ». Et je suis très heureuse de voir que ça plait ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, on rentrera à la maison et tu pourras nous couvrir de câlins ;)_

 _Un gros merci à Hakukai, la beta-lectrice attitrée de cette fanfic ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

Ils avaient fait le tour de la France pour se rendre là où avaient disparu les six jeunes filles.

Dans chaque chambre, ils avaient retrouvé un morceau de métal ciselé qui s'emboîtait parfaitement avec les autres, le tout formant un dragon aux ailes déployées, d'un gris ferreux, ses yeux de rubis brillants dans leur orbite, la gueule grande ouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à cracher du feu. Le matériau semblait presque pur, mais la technique de sculpture était ancienne et archaïque.

Kimi avait eu beau chercher dans tous les livres qu'elle connaissait une trace historique de cette statuette, la jeune fille n'avait absolument rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient volatilisées, la plus jeune du groupe se sentait terriblement seule : plus de discussions abracadabrantes sur Facebook, plus de conférences Skype pour parler de tout et de rien, plus de parties de jeu de rôle le dimanche matin ... Elle était morose, et seule la présence des joueurs de Mahyar arrivait à la tirer hors de sa mélancolie.

Eux aussi regrettaient amèrement leur Maître du Jeu, et mettaient tout en œuvre pour retrouver le fameux homme au bouc. Ils avaient reçu de nombreux messages de soutien de la part des fans à propos du MJ disparu, mais personne ne l'avait aperçu récemment.

« -C'est pas possible, ils doivent bien être quelque part !, s'énerva Fred en frappant du poing sur la surface en bois lisse.

Tous les cinq étaient rassemblés autour de la table dans l'appartement toujours désert de Mahyar, revenus à leur point de départ. Au milieu de leur groupe était déposée la mystérieuse statuette métallique qu'ils avaient réussi à assembler.

-Il faut continuer à chercher, dit posément Bob, la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. On a la preuve qu'il y a un lien entre ces enlèvements, les sept pièces du dragon étaient chez eux ...

-C'est sûr qu'il y a un lien entre les disparus, mais je ne suis pas certain que cette statue ait un lien avec les kidnappeurs, contra Krayn en se massant les tempes. Quel malade ferait ce genre de chose ?

-Le même genre de malade qui enlève six jeunes filles et un homme, lâcha sombrement Sebastien, qui regardait intensément ses amis. »

Kimisukiro ne disait rien, se contentant de tourner et retourner leur « preuve » entre ses doigts. Elle savait le débat des quatre compères inutile, et préférait mobiliser son esprit sur la suite des évènements.

Soudain, elle crut sentir quelque chose de mobile dans la gueule du dragon. Elle fronça les sourcils et engagea plus profondément son doigt dans la bouche du monstre, avant de sourire légèrement : la langue semblait activer quelque chose !

Un rapide regard vers ses compagnons lui apprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à attirer leur attention sur sa trouvaille.

Elle appuya.

Les hommes furent alertés par le cri strident de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci considérait avec surprise et douleur la mâchoire du dragon refermée sur son index. Le sang perlait et les gouttes tombait une à une dans la gorge de la statuette aux dents pointues, tandis que les yeux du reptile métallique rougeoyaient brièvement.

C'était une matinée froide et brumeuse d'automne. Grunlek revenait tout juste des ses ablutions dans la rivière. Il laissa son regard se diriger vers le lointain, tentant en vain de repérer son ami parti en ville, mais rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Le nain reporta donc son attention sur la clairière près de la route et prit son temps pour observer le camp : Rubéale préparait déjà le repas avec l'aide de Shin et Temtaranne tandis que Myfanwi et Maddey sortaient de la tente en se frottant paresseusement les yeux. Koschei, allongée en chien de fusil, somnolait près de Mahyar, veillant sur le sommeil fiévreux du MJ et Balthazar, comme à son habitude, entretenait avec attention le feu. Sans rien dire, le mécaniste alla cueillir quelques plantes dans le but de préparer une infusion pour le blessé.

Shin remuait lentement le ragoût, essayant de ne pas penser à son élève partie avec Théo. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler seule, malgré sa peur viscérale de la foule.

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait détruit un village tout entier à cause de trois paysans qui le regardaient avec un peu trop de curiosité et d'insistance... Il se rassura un peu en se disant qu'il l'avait bien entraînée et mise en garde, et se concentra sur la nourriture qui commençait à dégager un appétissant fumet.

Tem, une fois le repas mis à cuire, se dirigea vivement vers le maître du jeu. Koschei la regarda poser sa main sur le torse se soulevant avec difficulté de l'homme au bouc et faire briller sa paume d'une douce lueur. Le sommeil du blessé s'apaisa, et la druidesse tituba un instant.

« -Les sorts de soins sont toujours inefficaces ?, demanda l'assassin avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix, vite étouffée par le regard désolé de son amie.

-Non, son corps refuse toujours le pouvoir de la Lumière, soupira celle-ci. Théo et moi ne pouvons que le soulager un peu...

-Quelle idée aussi de devenir Mage des Ténèbres, grommela la garde-malade en s'étirant comme un chat. »

Éden fit de même, puis se dirigea d'un pas souple vers les fourrés. Avec un peu de chance, la louve leur ramènera des lapins ...

Le brouillard se leva plus tard dans la matinée, laissant paraître un soleil timide mais réconfortant. Balthazar quitta la proximité des flammes, tout en observant les jeunes femmes qui s'activaient dans tout le campement : elles semblaient encore terriblement choquées par le combat qui s'était déroulé il y a deux jours mais semblaient déterminées à se reprendre en main et à continuer sans penser au passé.

Le demi-diable sourit tristement : elles devront vivre avec le sang de ces hommes sur leurs mains, mais elles l'acceptaient désormais. Lui et ses compagnons les avaient bien formées, elles avaient réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, qui n'avait rien de simple.

Le mage se souvenait très bien de sa première victime : longtemps, il en avait fait des cauchemars sanglants ...

« -Bob, tu peux venir m'aider ?, lança une voix hésitante.

L'appelé se retourna vers Myfanwi, qui semblait un peu perdue. Il se dirigea alors vers la jeune femme, un sourire avenant sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Myfan ?, demanda-t-il.

La manieuse de hache observait avec perplexité la mère du jeu d'osselets qu'il lui avait donné il y a peu. L'os de mouton teint en rouge semblait luire doucement dans la main de la jeune aventurière, et la lumière semblait d'origine magique. Il tendit la main pour saisir la pièce de jeu, mais, quand il l'effleura des doigts, une vague de chaleur l'envahit subitement.

Le démon en lui rugit soudain, prenant brutalement la place aux commandes de son corps.

La guerrière vit avec horreur le rouge envahir les yeux bruns de son ami, tandis qu'un sourire sadique, dévoilant de longs crocs, se peignait sur son visage à l'expression démente.

Tous cessèrent leurs activités en entendant la voix caverneuse et inhumaine franchir les lèvres du demi-diable.

« - **Pauvres fous, engagés dans un complot qui vous dépasse...**

Le monstre se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers Mahyar, pendant que celui-ci, toujours inconscient, commençait à s'agiter.

- **Laissez-moi au moins abréger les souffrances de ce misérable humain** , continua la Bête en tendant sa main vers le blessé.

Tous sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines. Le démon menaçait leur ami et Théo, qui d'habitude gérait ce genre de crises, était loin du campement.

La créature leva le bras au dessus de sa tête, prête à abattre le maître du jeu souffrant, mais se figea soudainement. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer au sol, révélant derrière lui une Myfanwi un peu étonné mais très fière d'avoir réussi son coup désespéré :

elle tenait sa hache comme une batte de baseball et venait d'en assener un puissant coup à Balthazar, ce qui, étonnamment, avait fonctionné à merveille. Les attributs démoniaques de leur ami se résorbèrent petit à petit, tandis qu'il se redressait difficilement en se tenant douloureusement le crâne.

-Bon sang, tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, dit-il plaintivement avec sa voix normale, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

-C'était ça ou tu nous tuais tous, répliqua Myfan en haussant les épaules, ne regrettant en rien son geste.

-... Pas faux, finit par répondre piteusement le mage. »

Il s'excusa platement et prévint ses compagnons de ne surtout pas toucher à cet osselet qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Tem lui fit un léger bandage à la tête, tandis que les autres observaient avec méfiance le bout d'os.

Ils finirent par décider de le détruire, ne voulant pas risquer de déclencher quelque chose d'incontrôlable en gardant avec eux cet étrange objet. En deux coups d'épée de Maddey, la mère fut réduite à l'état de poudre d'os.

Thorcas tomba à genoux dans l'herbe humide, haletant. Il n'avait pas prévu que le démon se réveillerait au contact de sa tentative de contrôle mental via l'os ... Il voulait juste essayer de manipuler la fille pour lui soutirer quelques informations, mais visiblement, il avait lamentable échoué et avait manqué de peu la mort de celui que son maître désirait vivant.

Il grinça des dents : maudit soit Akunar ! Pourquoi voulait-il de cet insignifiant humain qui était entre la vie et la mort ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître s'entourait d'humains pour son plan. Pourquoi devait-il donner des missions importantes à ces mortels fragiles ?! Il était bien plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis !

L'assassin secoua la tête, touchant avec un certain contentement ses oreilles pointues révélant sa nature elfique : lui au moins, ne mourrait pas après quatre-vingts ridicules années sur cette terre, et pourrait voir l'ascension de son maître sur le Cratère. Mais il était loin de comprendre tout son plan, en particulier la partie concernant le dénommé Mahyar Shakeri. Il avait intérêt à avoir des pouvoirs digne de ce nom, pour être tant demandé par Akunar...

L'elfe noir se redressa lentement, vidé de son énergie. Il lui faudra recommencer son contrôle mental plus tard, une fois pleinement reposé.

Il s'éloigna sans bruit dans la forêt, ne voyant pas le regard intrigué d'un demi-diable posé sur lui...

A des lieues de là, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du drame que leurs amis venaient d'éviter, Hakukai et Théo avançaient paisiblement, la jeune semi-élémentaire menant avec aisance la charrette tirée par le grand hongre gris qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Lui et Lumière semblaient s'apprécier, et avançaient d'un bon pas. Les deux voyageurs espéraient rejoindre leurs compagnons avant la nuit, et avaient progressé sans pause toute la journée.

« -Finalement, tu t'es bien débrouillée en ville, dit Théo, impressionné par l'agoraphobe.

-Shin m'a donné quelques astuces pour me contrôler, sourit Haku, fière du compliment.

Le grand cheval de trait s'ébroua, faisant tanguer le véhicule sur lequel l'arbalétrière était perchée.

-Holà, tout doux, Hermès, le calma la jeune femme.

-C'est quand même un drôle de nom, commenta le paladin, juché sur son propre cheval.

-C'est le nom d'un dieu dans une ancienne civilisation de notre monde, le dieu messager, raconta doucement l'étrangère en fixant le vide devant elle, un peu rêveuse. Il a des chaussures ailées et est le plus rapide des dieux, je trouvais cela approprié... »

Tout en écoutant les paroles de son amie, Théo regardait le ciel qui se teintait petit à petit d'orange et d'indigo. Il soupira en comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient atteindre le campement ce soir, et signala à la conductrice de la charrette qu'ils allaient s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Les aventuriers s'enroulèrent dans leurs chaudes couvertures, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur après cette longue journée de route.

* * *

 _On avance doucement, mais on avance..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)_

 _Les reviews sont les bienvenues et sont prises en compte._

 _EDIT: Avec ce chapitre, j'ai dépassé la barre des 10 000 mots, une première pour moi. Je n'ai jamais autant écrit sur un même scénario._

 _Merci les gens *^*_

 _Qu'Euthanasie veille sur vous,_

 _Temtaranne._


	7. Rassemblement

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _Je poste aujourd'hui... Le septième chapitre de Portés Disparus ! Et oui ^^_

 _C'est le premier chapitre sorti après le début d'Aventures saison 2, et je le clame haut et fort : cette saison promet d'être dantesque :3_

 _Bref, comme d'habitude, merci à vous, lecteurs, qui avez visiblement apprécié le dernier chapitre._

 _On approche mine de rien de la fin de cette fic (tristesse), mais vous en faites pas j'ai pleiiiin d'idées pour une suite ;) Alors ne faites pas cette tête là, souriez, je ne vous abandonnerai pas ^w^_

 _Un grand merci à Hakukai pour sa beta-lecture dévouée, comme toujours ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le pendentif se mit à émettre une chaleur presque insupportable sous la tunique sombre noire de Thorcas.

L'elfe noir, abrité pour le moment sous un temple en ruines, attrapa la pierre bleutée et ferma les yeux.

-Maître Akunar ?, demanda-t-il, avec une légère appréhension.

-Thorcas, gronda la voix dans sa tête. Comment se déroule ton plan ?

L'assassin avala difficilement sa salive, anxieux.

-A vrai dire, ça n'a pas fonctionné..., annonça-t-il, s'attendant à de sévères remontrances de la part de son supérieur.

-Oh. Je vois. Trouve autre chose, dans ce cas, lâcha Akunar d'un ton blasé.

Le subalterne haussa un sourcil, surpris : pas d'insultes concernant son plan raté ?

Son maître reprit la parole.

-De mon côté, tout se passe à merveille : la statuette dans l'autre monde a été reconstruite et du sang l'a réveillé, lui révéla son maître. C'est une jeune fille qui a commis l'imprudence.

-Ces humains sont stupides, lâcha Thorcas avec un rictus moqueur.

-Certes, mais cela nous arrange, dit le télépathe. Elle regorge d'énergie, bien assez pour alimenter le cercle.

Thorcas accueillit cette nouvelle avec un grand sourire : leur plan se déroulait comme convenu.

Seul manquait Mahyar.

-Par contre, que fait-on des autres filles qui ont suivi ma proie ?, l'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité. Elles défendent notre cible, vous savez.

-Ces dommages collatéraux ?, soupira Akunar. Je n'en sais trop rien. Laisse-les, mais si elles se mettent entre toi et Mahyar Shakeri... Tue-les.

Le sourire de l'assassin s'élargit.

Parfait.

Kimi était un peu pâle.

La statuette qui s'était refermée sur son doigt l'avait terrorisée, ses amies lui manquaient terriblement, elle se faisait du souci pour elles et ne dormait plus.

Triturant le pansement rose Hello Kitty, trouvé dans la pharmacie de Mahyar, et qui ornait désormais son index trop curieux, la jeune fille regardait d'un air vague ses notifications Twitter désespérément vides, laissant les quatre joueurs en train de débattre près du dragon de métal, se gardant bien de promener leurs doigts sur la table.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit soudain dans le bureau silencieux du maître du jeu, dont l'appartement était squatté par les cinq apprentis détectives.

Le nom de Tailorfox s'afficha à l'écran et la fanfics' writer décrocha rapidement.

-... Solveig ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Salut Kimi, répondit son interlocutrice. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait un moment que tu ne postes plus.

-Oui, désolé, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je suis en pleine recherche des filles, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment...

-Je vois. Et ça en est où ?, enchaîna Solveig. Je veux dire … Vous avez des indices, quelque chose ?

-Rien, soupira Kimi en regardant son doigt abimé. Rien, à part...

Elle se figea, les yeux exorbités : qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?!

-Kimi ?!

Elle lâcha son portable, qui tomba lourdement au sol, terrorisée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Sa main était devenue légèrement transparente.

Mahyar ouvrit les yeux.

L'aube teintait le ciel d'une douce couleur orangée, faisant briller la rosée sur les feuilles des arbres. Les oiseaux s'éveillaient et leurs trilles joyeux animaient les frondaisons.

Il entendait quelques bribes de conversation plus loin, ainsi que le crépitement d'un feu et le frémissement de l'eau en train de chauffer. Le maître du jeu remua lentement dans sa confortable couchette.

Son dos le torturait beaucoup moins depuis que Temtaranne s'acharnait à lui administrer des sorts de soin et sa fièvre avait totalement disparu.

Il se releva difficilement et s'assit sur les couvertures, tandis qu'Éden venait lui faire la fête, ameutant par ses gémissements heureux tous les occupants du campement. L'homme au bouc, bien qu'un peu faible, leur sourit pour les rassurer.

Toutes les filles lui sautèrent au cou, heureuses de voir leur ami bien vivant et de retour parmi eux.

Quand le MJ releva la tête après l'immense câlin, il remarqua l'absence de deux d'entre eux.

-... Où sont Haku' et Théo ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée par le manque d'utilisation.

-Partis à la ville chercher de quoi te transporter sans rouvrir ta blessure, lui répondit Grunlek. Tu vas mieux, mais il est préférable de ne pas prendre de risques.

-Et Bob, ta tête..., s'interrogea Mahyar, surpris par les bandages qui ceignaient le front du demi-diable.

-Euh... Léger incident avec ma part démoniaque, expliqua Balthazar, un peu gêné.

Après tout, il avait quand même essayé de le tuer ...

Le MJ éclata de rire quand Shin lui décrit l'action héroïque de Myfan.

Les trois hommes étaient rassurés de constater que l'étranger allait bien mieux : il tenta même de faire quelques pas en début d'après-midi mais, il tomba lamentablement dans l'herbe après quelques enjambées, sous le regard moqueur de Myfanwi et Maddey et celui inquiet de Rubéale.

Les deux élèves de Théo allèrent ramasser le pauvre blessé et le réinstallèrent dans ses couvertures en le bordant comme un enfant, ignorant ses protestations puériles.

Koschei, qui observait la route depuis un moment, cria soudain d'un ton joyeux :

-Les revoilà !

Suivis par un nuage de poussière, Théo, perché sur le dos de Lumière et Hakukai, juchée sur la charrette tirée par un magnifique hongre, leurs compagnons étaient enfin rentrés de leur voyage, en bonne santé.

Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas revenus seuls...

Plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune semi-élémentaire et le paladin avaient fait halte au bord du chemin de terre pour se restaurer un peu. Théo avait profité du retour en ville pour acheter des pommes et un peu de viande, réjouissant la jeune femme qui se régalait des fruits juteux, sous le regard amusé du chevalier.

Ses sens élémentaires s'affolèrent soudain, lui faisant prendre conscience d'une aberration naturelle non loin de leur camp. Elle se redressa vivement, alertant l'inquisiteur par la même occasion, puis s'enfonça silencieusement dans la forêt, l'arbalète déjà chargée grâce à ses réflexes surhumains.

-Qu'est ce que tu as senti ?, chuchota Théo qui l'avait suivie, et qui avait appris, depuis longtemps, à faire confiance aux instincts des demi-élémentaires.

-C'est difficile à décrire, lui confia Hakukai en murmurant, nerveuse. C'était comme si une présence se trouvait ici, alors qu'elle devrait être à des lieues de distances. Et ça n'a rien de rassurant, crois-moi ..., rajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

-Reste sur tes gardes alors, lui conseilla sagement le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Il l'arrêta soudain avec son bras, fixant le pied d'un arbre avec insistance, n'osant plus respirer de peur de se faire repérer : là, devant eux, se tenait un elfe noir, une amulette étrange en main. Il murmurait des paroles étranges, que l'Inquisiteur parvint à saisir par bribes.

-... Stupides... Filles... Tuer... Mahyar...

Il tressaillit au nom de son ami : au vu de ses paroles, il ne lui voulait pas que du bien ...

L'inconnu sourit, puis la pierre cessa d'émettre une lumière bleutée.

Haku sentit la présence disparaître, et hocha la tête vers l'elfe : c'était lui la source de la perturbation qu'elle avait ressentie.

Théo chargea alors, le bouclier en avant, prenant l'étranger totalement au dépourvu : en même temps, Thorcas n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouverait face à une montagne de muscles protégée par une armure brillante de mille feux ...

Un coup de bouclier et trois nœuds plus tard, l'assassin était assommé, bâillonné et ligoté au fond de la charrette, et les deux aventuriers étaient repartis, tranquillement.

-Je ne vous dirai rien, cracha Thorcas avec un rictus mauvais.

Il se prit un poing dans le ventre, vidant soudainement tout l'air de ses poumons.

-Tu parlais de Mahyar, je t'ai entendu, assena Théo en même temps que son coup.

L'elfe essuya sur son épaule le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre fendue par une gifle donnée par le demi-diable agacé, regardant ceux qui l'interrogeaient d'un œil noir.

Autour de lui, Théo, Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Myfanwi tentaient d'obtenir les précieuses informations que cet assassin détenait.

Plus loin, Mahyar et les autres filles préféraient ne pas regarder le spectacle, même s'ils le savaient justifié.

Après une bataille de regard entre lui et leur prisonnier, Balthazar haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-On ne tirera rien de lui ce soir, prédit-il. Autant le laisser poireauter toute la nuit sans manger ni boire et le cueillir au petit matin.

Les enquêteurs s'éloignèrent de Thorcas, et Tem en profita pour s'approcher, un linge mouillé à la main.

Rubéale la regarda d'un air interrogateur et légèrement désapprobateur, la voyant essayer de nettoyer les plaies d'une victime récalcitrante : la druidesse ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance, surtout quand elle était causée par ses amis.

-Si tu me libère, lui murmura Thorcas d'un ton profond, je t'épargnerai... Tu pourrais devenir puissante, et riche... Libère-moi, et...

Il se prit une baffe qui le laissa sans voix.

-Si tu l'ouvre encore une fois, je te laisse aux bons soins de Balthazar, répondit la druide d'un ton dur, avant de continuer à nettoyer le sang sur le visage de l'elfe sonné.

-Il faut laisser tomber, au moins pendant un moment, lâcha Krayn. S'acharner comme nous le faisons, ça n'a rien de constructif.

Bob hocha la tête, pensif, tandis que Fred protestait avec véhémence :

-Mais réfléchis un peu ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont enfermés quelque part, et ils n'attendent que nous pour les libérer !

-Fred, ça n'arrive que dans les films et les mauvaises fanfictions, le calma Seb. Krayn a raison, mieux vaut mettre en stand-by les recherches.

-Et Kimi, vous avez pensé à elle au moins ?, dit le Joueur du Grenier. Elle est seule et inquiète, elle ne dort plus !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le bureau de Mahyar, suivi par un cri horrifié.

Quand les quatre hommes ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent sur l'adolescente en pleurs et à genoux par terre, qui fixait son bras d'un air terrifié.

Elle était en train de disparaître.

* * *

 _Moi, faire des cliffangers monstres?_

 _Noooon..._

 _Désolé Peter Queen, toi qui était apaisé de voir Kimi sagement dans notre monde._

 _Et désolée Kimi, mais bon, il fallait bien que tu y passe aussi x)  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite,_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous garde de disparaître mystérieusement sous la plume d'une auteure sadique,_

 _Temtaranne._

 _EDIT: En allant poster ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que cette fic avait dépassé les 400 vues._

 _Woah._

 _Je bug complètement devant mon ordi._

 _Merci infiniment :)_


	8. Voyage

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut à tous :D_

 _On se retrouve pour... Le huitième chapitre, déjà ?!_

 _On approche donc de la fin, malheureusement... Mais ne vous en faites pas, entre les drabbles Étrangers au Cratère et la suite sur laquelle je bosse, y'aura de quoi faire ;)_

 _Peter, je m'excuse platement d'avoir mis Kimi en danger. Cependant, je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde :D Elle a droit elle aussi à son aventure ;)_

 _Énorme câlin de remerciement à Hakukai, ma beta lectrice :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Kimi était paniquée.

Tout son bras droit était presque transparent, et son épaule commençait elle aussi à s'effacer doucement. Les quatre hommes étaient cloués sur place, autant par le phénomène étrange que par la détresse de la jeune fille.

Krayn reprit cependant très vite ses esprits et alla relever une Kimi sanglotante pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé du salon de Mahyar. Il sentait encore sa main invisible, mais ses doigts semblaient s'étioler doucement sous les siens. Ses trois amis suivirent le mouvement comme des automates, perdu devant ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

Pendant que Bob essuyait gentiment les larmes abondantes qui roulaient sur les joues pâles de l'adolescente et que Seb tentait de la réconforter, Fred alla examiner rageusement la statuette de métal qui avait blessé leur protégée.

« -Satanée babiole, grommela-t-il, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la balancerai par la fenêtre...

-Oui, et tu assommeras un passant avec, rajouta Bob pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'échec critique nous poursuit, tu sais !

Kimi sourit et agrippa, de sa main colorée, celle de Krayn pour la serrer légèrement.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Quitte à disparaître, au moins je l'ai fait en essayant de retrouver mes amies...

-Ne dis pas ça, lui intima Seb, bouleversé. On... On va trouver une solution, hein les mecs ?

Le silence était sans appel.

-Si vous revoyez les filles, continua Kimi, dites-leur qu'elles ont été les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux. Remerciez-les pour moi, s'il vous plaît...

-On le fera, lâcha le streamer sans la lâcher, solennel. »

La jeune fille, dont tout le corps était peu à peu devenu transparent, ferma les yeux, un peu soulagée.

Les quatre hommes s'échangèrent des regards attristés : même elle disparaissait...

Ils n'eurent bientôt plus que du vide sous leurs doigts. Plus aucune trace de Kimi ne subsistait.

Plus rien.

Ils s'autorisèrent à verser des larmes amères pour nouvelle leur amie si vite partie.

Au petit matin, Thorcas, malgré ses plans de vengeance et de fuite, était toujours entravé. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir et sa pierre, bien dissimulée sous l'épaisse étoffe de son vêtement, l'avait plusieurs fois brûlé au cours de la nuit. Akunar, se doutant qu'il y avait un problème pour que son fidèle espion ne lui donne plus de nouvelles, avait cessé d'essayer de le contacter.

Théo sortit de la tente commune et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'elfe noir.

« -Alors, monsieur l'espion, vous avez bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Il se heurta à un silence buté.

-Très bien, ne me répondez pas...

Le paladin s'éloigna, rejoignant ses amis qui venaient à peine de se réveiller. Tous déjeunèrent et Koschei se dévoua pour apporter un peu de gruau à leur prisonnier.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Silence. La jeune femme soupira.

-Vous savez, j'ai entendu votre proposition hier soir, reprit-elle à voix basse. Rubéale et Tem ne sont peut-être pas intéressées, mais moi oui...

Thorcas reprit espoir devant l'air sincère et décidé de l'apprentie assassin.

-Je me nomme Thorcas, dit-il simplement.

-Koschei, s'inclina-t-elle. Je vous propose un truc: je vous libère discrètement, mais je vous rejoins plus tard. J'ai quelques comptes à régler ici...

Le regard des deux comploteurs glissa vers le reste du groupe et plus particulièrement vers l'apprentie paladin qui souriait, assise à côté de son maître d'armes.

-Je vois, acquiesça Thorcas. Mais je préférerai que vous fuyiez avec moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier, lâcha Kosch'. Ou vous me dites où vous retrouver, ou vous restez à moisir aux mains de mes... compagnons, sort qui s'annonce funeste.

L'espion soupira et céda :

-La demeure de mon maître se trouve près de Châteaubrume, révéla-t-il, vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux habitants. Il est connu comme le Loup Blanc.

-Châteaubrume hein ?, pensa tout haut la jeune renégate. C'est où ?

-A trois jours de marches, vers l'ouest.

-Merci bien, Thorcas.

Alors que l'elfe tendait ses poignets à sa libératrice, il se prit une monstrueuse baffe qui le laissa pantelant.

-Pas bien futé, l'assassin, se moqua Koschei, qui venait de se redresser. Merci pour tous ces précieux renseignements qui nous seront très utiles à moi et mes amis. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à un coup de main de ma part, je suis fidèle à mes compagnons. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant Thorcas fulminant de colère. Mentalement, il pria tous les dieux et démons qu'il connaissait pour que celle qui l'avait mené par le bout du nez meure sur-le-champ.

« -Châteaubrume ?, demanda Grunlek, heureux que son plan ait fonctionné. Cette ville est connue pour sa fabrication de statuettes en métal et les grottes immenses au flanc de la montagne qui domine le village.

-Je me demande quand même à quoi ressemble le chef d'un si piètre espion, sourit Myfanwi. Sérieusement, se faire repérer par Bob, puis attraper par Théo et enfin se faire tirer les vers du nez par Koschei, faut le faire !

-Oui, rajouta Balthazar, hilare, et surtout avaler l'énormité de Miss assassin...

-« Des comptes à régler »…, lâcha Maddey, amusée, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui gagna finalement tout le groupe. »

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et installèrent Mahyar et leur prisonnier dans la charrette tirée par Hermès, l'elfe correctement bâillonné et attaché.

La troupe leva le camp à l'aube, se dirigeant vers l'ouest pour enfin obtenir les réponses à leurs questions.

Akunar remua, sortant de son demi-sommeil. La pièce, sombre, était seulement éclairée par une lumière bleutée. Une arche métallique, forgée par les artisans nains les plus renommés de la région, semblait vibrer sous la charge magique qui la traversait, créant des arcs électriques de toute beauté autour d'elle.

Le maître des lieux jubilait. Sa proie allait arriver !

Il avait failli perdre espoir.

Pourquoi cet abruti de Mahyar Shakeri avait-il cru judicieux d'envoyer ce lien à d'autres gens ? La statuette piégée, qui devait remplacer le MJ dans son bureau jusqu'à la morsure d'une proie, avait été séparée en plusieurs morceaux. Un vrai désastre ! Sans parler du fait que sa cible avait été transportée à des kilomètres de son repère, en compagnie des six inconscientes qui avaient ouvert le lien magique.

Mais, sûrement par l'action d'un dieu quelconque, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Thorcas avait retrouvé la trace de sa cible, et la ramenait ici. La statuette avait été rassemblée par des humains en quête de leurs amis, et la fille du groupe s'était fait mordre par le dragon métallique.

Pour un peu, et s'il le pouvait, il en aurait presque sifflé un air joyeux.

Une perturbation dans les arcs électriques le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Sa proie arrivait...

Quelques maisons modestes, trois forges tenues par des nains en sueur devant leur enclume, et un château en ruine, le tout blotti au pied d'une montagne immense et rocailleuse, Châteaubrume n'était guère impressionnante, mais pour nos aventuriers, elle signifiait bien des choses.

La réponse à leurs interrogations, enfin, après des semaines passées dans le Cratère à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Mahyar allait beaucoup mieux. Son corps, maintenant habitué aux sorts de soins du paladin et de la druidesse, cicatrisait lentement mais sûrement. Désormais, il se faisait un devoir de marcher aux côtés de ses amis, comme avant leur combat contre les brigands.

Il discutait avec Balthazar et Théo sur la meilleure marche à suivre pour aborder le maître de Thorcas sans provoquer de guerre ouverte, au grand regret de l'inquisiteur belliqueux.

Grunlek et Temtaranne, comme à leur habitude, parlaient des plantes trouvables dans cette région plus humide du Cratère, suivi par Rubéale qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. De l'autre, elle tentait de repérer Éden, qui n'allait par tarder à rentrer de sa chasse quotidienne.

Hakukai et Shin bavardaient tranquillement, un peu plus en avant que le reste du groupe, le maître élémentaire évaluant les progrès de son élève sur ses pouvoirs surhumains.

Maddey et Myfanwi bataillaient amicalement derrière la charrette, surveillant d'un œil un Thorcas toujours furibond et attaché qui gisait dedans. Koschei dirigeait l'attelage, alerte, tout en écoutant la conversation de Mahyar et des deux aventuriers.

Arrêtant un passant dans les rues du village, ils constatèrent l'air effrayé qui se peignit sur les traits de l'honnête homme qu'ils questionnaient en mentionnant le fameux « Loup Blanc ».

« -Vous... Vous tenez vraiment à rencontrer ce monstre ?, bégaya le villageois.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Bob, désigné d'office pour demander leur chemin. Pourquoi, vous ne connaissez pas son adresse ?

-Je la connais, malheureusement, frissonna leur interlocuteur. Il habite hors du village, dans la grotte où mène ce chemin, expliqua-t-il en désignant un sentier de terre vers sa droite. Bonne journée, messieurs dames. »

Il repartit d'un pas rapide, visiblement terrifié.

Les aventuriers se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules avant d'emprunter le chemin terreux indiqué par le paysan.

Kimi se retrouva seule, plongée dans le noir. Seule une légère lumière bleutée, provenant de derrière elle, éclairait la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qu'elle devinait gigantesque.

Quel était cet endroit ?

La jeune fille fit un pas, puis deux. Elle rencontra une matière rugueuse, qui semblait composée de tuiles. Elle écarquilla ensuite les yeux.

Ce n'était pas des tuiles.

C'était des écailles.

Un œil jaune et reptilien se posa sur elle, tandis que son esprit luttait contre ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Là, en face d'elle, se trouvait la réplique géante et vivante de la statuette métallique qui l'avait fait disparaître de son monde.

Elle hurla, tandis que la tête du dragon devant elle s'agita doucement.

 **« Bienvenue, humaine. »**

 _Quoi, déjà la fin ?!_

 _Le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on est en bonne compagnie..._

 _Et oui, j'adore les cliffangers ;)_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si mes très chères amies de la fanbase ne m'ont pas tuée avant._

 _Les reviews sont lues et appréciées ^^_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous couvre de câlins,_

 _Temtaranne._


	9. Retrouvailles

_**Portés disparus**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de Portés disparus, déjà... C'est passé à une vitesse folle !_

 _Merci aux reviewers, à la fanbase, aux lecteurs. Promis, je vous ferai un mot à la fin de cette fanfiction._

 _Ah, et concernant le dernier chapitre... Vous savez que c'est déconseillé de tuer l'auteur avant qu'il n'ait écrit la fin de son texte ?_

 _Je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire la vengeance de Kimi xD_

 _Merci toujours à Hakukai, la beta lectrice ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

« - **Inutile de crier, il n'y a personne ici**.

Kimi ferma la bouche, terrifiée. Elle était en face d'un dragon !

\- **Je me nomme Akunar** , reprit la créature gigantesque. **Futur maître du Cratère.**

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux : le Cratère ?! La région imaginaire où se déroule Aventures ?

\- Que... Que me voulez-vous ?, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- **Tu es ici par mon bon vouloir, mortelle, et parce que tu m'es utile.**

\- Utile ?, demanda l'étrangère, perplexe. En quoi serai-je utile à une bestiole de votre taille ?

Le dragon ne releva pas l'insulte et poursuivit ses explications.

\- **Tu viens d'un monde sans magie. Ta force vitale est aussi pure que celle d'un nouveau-né, mais bien plus puissante. Tu ne passeras pas assez de temps ici pour être souillée par les flux divins et maléfiques de ce monde.**

\- Que... De la magie ?, souffla Kimi, incrédule. C'est impossible !

Akunar ne dit rien, mais plissa ses yeux jaunes de serpent. La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose de froid s'enrouler autour de sa jambe : elle baissa les yeux et vit une matière rouge et visqueuse se redresser tel un serpent et qui semblait animée d'une vie propre.

\- **Convaincue ?** , demanda le magicien, amusé par la stupéfaction qu'il lisait dans les traits de sa prisonnière. **Et je peux manipuler bien d'autres choses que du simple sang...** »

Du sang.

C'était du sang.

Kimi eut un haut-le-cœur tout en essayant de dégager sa jambe, mais le liquide visqueux se resserra brusquement, la maintenant sur place.

Coincée.

Son œil fut alors attiré par une lueur étrange à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ils étaient désespérés.

Les quatre joueurs de jeu de rôle déprimaient dans l'appartement de Mahyar, encore abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire.

Kimi avait disparu sous leurs yeux, et ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Rien.

Ils avaient pleuré la jeune fille pendant de longues heures, incapables de prévenir qui que ce soit. Ils n'avaient même pas trouvé le courage d'annoncer aux parents de leur amie sa disparition soudaine et inexplicable. Après réflexion, ils avaient bien fait : pour peu, on les aurait accusés de l'enlèvement...

Krayn avait encore les yeux rouges, mais semblait déterminé : depuis deux heures, il épluchait tous les textes sur Internet traitant de magie, pendant que Seb s'occupait des livres en désespoir de cause. Heureusement qu'il y avait une bibliothèque tout près ...

Fred tournait en rond dans le salon, contrant les théories que Bob énonçait par des arguments implacables.

Mais l'homme à la veste rouge ne s'avouait pas vaincu, et continuait à sortir des thèses parfois abracadabrantes sur la disparition de leur ami MJ et des sept jeunes femmes volatilisées.

« - Peut-être que c'est tout simplement une farce, hein ?, dit-il après un long silence. Une blague de Mahyar qui a voulu nous mettre à l'épreuve ?

\- La détresse de Kimi n'était pas jouée, jeta Fred, la mine sombre. Et comment tu expliques qu'elle ait disparu sous notre nez ?!

Bob soupira et s'affala sur la table, désespéré.

\- Au pire, risqua Seb, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, ce n'est pas tant les explications qu'on veut, mais les retrouver...

\- MAIS OUI !, s'exclama le théoricien en se redressant vivement, un air victorieux sur le visage. Seb, t'es un génie !

\- ... On me le dit souvent, merci … Mais pourquoi ?, demanda le lecteur, sceptique devant la joie soudaine de son ami.

L'homme à la verste rouge alla chercher une carte de France et de quoi écrire. Ses amis cessèrent leurs activités et observèrent la carte par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si on relie toutes les maisons des filles entre elles ... Il traça avec application les droites sur le papier et reposa le tout. J'avais raison, regardez !

Les traits se rejoignaient tous en un point, au beau milieu de la France.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien avec cet endroit, clama Bob, fier de lui.

Les autres se regardèrent, sceptiques : c'était un plan désespéré, mais c'était aussi leur seule piste pour tenter de retrouver les disparus.

\- En route, dit simplement Krayn en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

« - A l'aventure compagnon, je suis parti vers l'horizon ...

\- Koschei, tu peux arrêter de chanter s'il te plait ?, souffla Maddey, lassée d'entendre l'assassin fredonner des chansons du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

La jeune femme se tut à regret, continuant à gravir silencieusement la côte qui menait chez Akunar.

La montée s'étant rapidement corsée, ils avaient dû renoncer aux chevaux. Thorcas marchait bien gentiment devant Théo, qui gardait toujours un œil sur lui, la main sur la garde de son épée. Mais l'espion se tenait à carreaux, surtout que ses liens étaient tenus par Myfanwi. Et vu le regard de celle-ci, il préférait éviter de la contrarier...

\- Je l'imagine grand, blond aux yeux verts, dit Rubéale en regardant le ciel, pensive. Après, ça reste un méchant, alors habillé en noir...

\- Moi j'imaginais un double de Mahyar, lâcha Haku en souriant, amusée par l'image mentale qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- On parle de moi ?, s'étonna le mage des ténèbres qui marchait juste derrière les filles, qu'il fit sursauter.

\- A vrai dire, on essayait d'imaginer à quoi le maître de Thorcas ressemble, lui expliqua l'elfe. »

Leur prisonnier eut un rictus moqueur. Si elles savaient...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée taillée dans la roche : Balthazar frappa à la porte de fer forgé, mais personne ne répondit. Il finit par la pousser, dévoilant une salle immense au plafond plus haut que celui d'une église. Des piliers colossaux et sculptés soutenaient la lourde voûte de pierre, et le moindre bruit était amplifié dans un écho presque sordide.

Le groupe d'aventuriers, rassemblé autour de l'armure brillante de Théo, avança prudemment, n'osant pas parler, de peur d'ameuter des gens. Thorcas lui même semblait peu confiant, mais continuait à progresser.

Un cri féminin, rempli de terreur, leur parvint de la droite. D'un commun accord, tous se dirigèrent vers l'appel à l'aide, pressant le pas et tirant l'espion derrière eux sans ménagement.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce plus petite, où grondait une voix grave et inquiétante. Ils s'arrêtèrent prudemment à l'entrée, tandis que le paladin amplifiait la lumière qu'il produisait.

Ce qu'il éclaira les laissa sans voix.

Le corps écailleux d'un dragon rouge sang occupait la majeure partie de la salle. Surpris par les visiteurs, la bête se retourna, foudroyant de son regard jaune les nouveaux venus.

« - Maître !, cria Thorcas. Maître, c'est moi !

\- **Thorcas** , siffla sombrement le reptile. **Ta mission était de me ramener le mage noir, et toi, tu te fais capturer ?! Tu me déçois…**

Tous se regardèrent : ainsi donc, c'était lui, Akunar !

Le regard de Maddey fut brusquement attiré par une silhouette au pied du dragon.

\- ... KIMI ?!

La silhouette se figea.

Le cœur de Kimi rata un battement. Cette voix... Elle faisait partie de celles qui lui avaient tant manqué ces dernières semaines !

\- Maddey, c'est toi ?!

Les yeux de toutes les auteures de fanfictions se remplirent de larmes. Les aventurières voulurent se diriger vers leur amie, mais furent vite rappelées à la réalité : un énorme dragon plein de crocs et de griffes se tenait entre elles et Kimi.

D'un air déterminé, elles saisirent leurs armes, vite imitées par les cinq hommes de la bande. Thorcas leur jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Vous... Vous ne pensez pas l'affronter tout de même ?!

\- S'il se dresse entre notre amie et nous, si, lâcha Myfan avec un sourire sadique.

\- **Laisse, Thorcas** , gronda Akunar. **Ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux, après tout...**

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le dommage collatéral ?!, s'indigna Temtaranne en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Leur ennemi darda sur elle son regard de serpent.

\- **Vous n'êtes rien. Absolument rien. Vous n'avez atterri ici que par pure malchance, et dans aucun cas parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Votre âme est souillée par la magie du Cratère, et ces aventuriers sont originaires de ce monde. Vous êtes insignifiants.**

\- C'est quoi votre but à la fin ?, demanda agressivement Shin en bandant son arc.

\- **L'homme qui se prénomme Mahyar Shakeri descend d'une lignée particulière** , expliqua posément la créature en regardant le MJ, qui tressaillit à l'annonce de son nom. **Son ancêtre venait de ce monde, et son pouvoir a perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans le sang familial. Mais la magie, dans votre monde, est latente et son héritage n'a jamais pu se révéler. Mais grâce à moi, il en a enfin eu l'occasion !**

La bête se redressa entièrement.

\- **Cet homme, par sa seule présence, augmente les capacités magiques de ses proches. Il démultiplie les pouvoirs et permet de véritables miracles !**

Grunlek tiqua : il avait déjà remarqué que les capacités des jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient recueillies étaient bien supérieures à la moyenne... Il se tourna vers Mahyar, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même lui et ses compagnons semblaient plus puissants en la présence de l'étranger.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le convoites, comprit immédiatement Bob, le regard perçant. Dans quel but ?

\- **Disons que j'ai quelques... dons** , souffla Akunar. **Et ces dons ne me suffisent plus. Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'il existait un moyen de démultiplier mes pouvoirs, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...**

\- Mais... Pourquoi Kimi dans ce cas ?, demanda Koschei, perplexe.

La jeune fille attendait la réponse en tremblant.

 **\- Les pouvoirs de Mahyar ne sont pas encore complets. Pour qu'ils agissent pleinement, il faut lui sacrifier une âme pure de toute trace de magie ... Comme celle de cette misérable mortelle.**

Les mots du dragon les laissèrent sans voix.

Mahyar tremblait de tous ses membres : s'il ne faisait rien, tous allaient mourir par sa faute ...

\- Je refuse, lâcha-t-il, le visage fermé. Je préfère encore mourir ici que vous servir !

\- **Comme si tu avais le choix ...** »

La queue du reptile s'éleva, se préparant à faucher le groupe devant lui.

Comme au ralenti, tous virent les écailles d'un rouge sanguin s'approcher près d'eux... Trop près.

Tous, même Théo, fermèrent les yeux, refusant de voir le coup arriver.

Un rugissement furieux et une douleur qui ne venait pas les leur fit rouvrir.

Un immense démon avait arrêté le dragon, et le regardait avec un air dément.

Balthazar s'était transformé.

 _Je vous rappelle que me tuer n'est vraiment pas la solution._

 _Promis, PROMIS, tout sera réglé au prochain et dernier chapitre._

 _Maintenant pose ce couteau et attends la semaine prochaine... Pose-le, vraiment, tu fais peur à regarder ton écran avec ce regard fou ^^'_

 _Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même,_

 _Qu'Euthanasie exauce tous vos vœux sauf celui de me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances,_

 _Tem._


	10. Dénouement

_**Portés Disparus**_

 _Salut les gens :)_

 _On y est._

 _Le dénouement de cette fiction._

 _C'est à la fois triste et beau._

 _Mais je reviendrais là dessus dans un petit mot à la fin ^^_

 _Encore merci pour votre soutien, et un gros câlin à ma beta, Hakukai ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Fred avait les yeux fixés sur la route et les mains moites sur le volant à cause de l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac : s'ils ne trouvaient rien là-bas, leurs espoirs de retrouver les disparus s'effondraient.

Krayn, assis sur le siège passager, regardait le paysage morne du centre de la France défiler. Depuis l'effacement de Kimi, le streamer déprimait un peu, se répétant inlassablement qu'il aurait pu y faire quelque chose.

Seb ronflait bruyamment sur la banquette arrière, blotti contre la portière gauche. Le youtuber avait conduit pendant la majeure partie du trajet avant de passer le volant à son acolyte, épuisé. Enfin, Bob, de son côté, remplissait des pages et des pages de théories foireuses, cherchant à déclencher un éclair de génie au cas où leurs recherches au point de croisement étaient vaines. Cependant, il était convaincu que cette idée était la bonne : c'était presque comme une intuition.

La voiture se gara au bord d'une route sinueuse de campagne, tandis que tout ce petit monde s'extirpait hors du véhicule, courbaturé par ce long voyage précipité.

GPS en main, ils s'avancèrent sans hésitation dans la forêt, une pointe d'appréhension les rendant discrets.

Kimi ouvrait des yeux affolés.

Obligée de rester sur place par ce sang qui servait de liens, elle était coincée entre un puissant dragon et un démon enragé mais malgré tout, une boule de chaleur irradiait dans son ventre, la rassurant malgré sa situation critique : ses amies étaient là, elle leur faisait confiance pour s'en sortir et la tirer de ce pétrin par la même occasion.

Elle comprenait petit à petit de quoi il retournait. A la vue de Mahyar et des aventuriers, elle avait fini par croire Akunar : la jeune fille était bien dans le Cratère.

Myfanwi, à peine décontenancée par la transformation de Balthazar, se glissa entre les pattes de la bête et, hache en main, se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers son amie. Le dragon leva une patte pour écraser l'impertinente jeune femme, mais le démon lui sauta dessus, le distrayant de cette humaine. Les autres filles suivirent Myfan, armes au clair et sens en alerte.

La disciple de Théo s'agenouilla devant le liquide qui maintenait Kimi prisonnière, et tenta de le trancher. Le sang se reforma et resserra aussitôt son étreinte, faisant grimacer de douleur la jeune fille.

« -Il va falloir y aller d'un coup sec, en déduit Rubéale.

-En faisant ça, on risque surtout de couper la jambe de Kimi, intervint Hakukai, sceptique.

-Si on tire toutes ensemble, ça devrait le faire non ?, demanda Koschei en testant la prise des liens rouges.

Les désormais aventurières attrapèrent leur amie au niveau des épaules et se mirent à tirer de toutes leurs forces. Le sang laissa échapper sa proie avec un bruit atroce de succussion, et toutes s'effondrèrent par terre.

Temtaranne s'approcha de la jambe de Kimi et l'examina brièvement : les liens avaient laissé des hématomes assez importants, que la druidesse fit disparaître d'un sort de soin hérité du paladin.

Les jeunes femmes se relevèrent et, après des effusions de joie devant Kimi, la dirigèrent derrière leurs amis, avant de retourner observer le combat titanesque.

Des pans entiers de murs s'effondraient sous la violence des coups des deux combattants : Balthazar avait l'avantage de la force, mais Akunar était bien plus mobile, et, protégé par ses écailles, il était insaisissable. La fureur du demi-diable était terrible, et ses amis souffraient de voir son corps martyrisé sans rien pouvoir faire.

D'un geste, qui semblait pourtant inutile, Koschei lança une de ses dagues acérées sur le dragon. Par le fruit d'un pur miracle, l'arme se ficha entre deux écailles sur le flan de leur ennemi, qui eut un grognement sourd de douleur. Surprise, l'assassin regarda la blessure qu'elle venait de provoquer :

la dague ne s'était pas fichée très profondément, mais assez pour faire couler le sang.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers ses amies et l'éclat dans les yeux de Myfan lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu son action.

D'un commun accord, et sous le regard étonné des quatre hommes, les aventurières chargèrent courageusement.

Même le démon eut un petit rictus surpris en voyant ces stupides mortels courir au-devant du danger.

Grunlek s'approcha de Kimi et s'assura que la jeune fille allait bien.

-Elles n'ont pas changé, soupira simplement l'étrangère. »

Le nain ne dit rien, mais eut un bref sourire en se remémorant les entraînements : leurs protégées étaient braves, un peu casse-cou certes, mais toujours dévouées. Il regarda Théo et Shin, puis chargea avec un hurlement en même temps que ses deux compagnons, laissant Mahyar pour veiller sur Kimi et Thorcas.

Myfanwi tranchait dans tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une peau écailleuse, se fichant royalement du sang brûlant qui lui coulait dessus. Shin tirait flèche sur flèche, visant les yeux de reptile de leur ennemi, pendant qu'Hakukai et Rubéale faisaient de même. La rapière de Koschei et l'épée de Maddey recherchaient le moindre point faible du monstre, pendant que la dague de Tem testait la résistance des écailles ventrales. Grunlek cherchait à déstabiliser Akunar, renforçant l'action du bouclier de Théo qui rentrait dans la patte avant droite de la bête. Balthazar, écumant de rage, continuait à frapper de ses griffes son ennemi.

Toutes leurs actions perturbaient la créature, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il finit par en avoir assez de ces choses qui lui éperonnaient le flanc, et balança sa queue épineuse sur les humains.

Kosch' n'eut que le temps de se placer devant Maddey pour encaisser le coup, et vola à travers la pièce, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa camarade. L'assassin heurta violemment un mur et glissa jusqu'à terre.

Mahyar se précipita vers la jeune femme et la tira de son mieux hors de portée d'Akunar grâce à Kimi. Quand il revint à l'entrée de la salle, Thorcas avait disparu.

Le MJ, dont c'était le dernier des soucis, n'y prêta pas attention et allongea la blessée au sol. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de réanimer son amie, pendant que le combat redoublait d'intensité.

Madd' essuya ses larmes de rage avant de plonger sous le dragon, rejoignant Tem pour percer la peau tendre de la bête.

Les quatre amis arrivèrent dans une clairière paisible, à des kilomètres de toute habitation.

Elle était déserte.

Bob sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui, ne tenant debout que grâce à Krayn qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de le rattraper.

Ils avaient placé tellement d'espoirs dans cette théorie ! Et tout ça … pour rien !

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, n'envisageant même pas de repartir.

Le dragon hurla.

Un hurlement à déchirer les poumons, qui exsudait d'une seule chose.

Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois.

Akunar essaya de fuir à travers une porte, mais son corps massif et rendu pataud par la fatigue et les blessures fit qu'il alla simplement s'écraser contre le mur.

Dans un grognement victorieux, Balthazar arracha avec une joie malsaine la tête reptilienne de son ennemi, répandant le sang presque noir sur le sol.

Des cris de joie teintés de dégoût saluèrent la mort de leur ennemi.

Akunar, n'était plus.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dans un état très glorieux.

Myfan avait une jambe en sang, et boitait douloureusement vers l'homme au bouc au chevet de son amie, tentant de garder un visage neutre. Koschei reprenait doucement conscience, un rictus douloureux crispant ses traits. Maddey essayait d'endiguer avec peine l'hémorragie de son bras droit avec l'aide de Temtaranne, dont la joue, profondément entaillée, saignait abondamment. Grunlek avait une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne, et soutenait un Théo chancelant et hagard.

Shin, étant le moins touché, alla rechercher Haku, à moitié enfouie sous le cadavre du reptile et dont le bras droit formait un angle bizarre, qui fit grimacer l'archer.

A la place de l'énorme démon coléreux se tenait un Bob épuisé, qui s'affala près de Mahyar et s'enquit avec une certaine inquiétude de l'état de Kosch.

Ce que la jeune femme ressentit en ouvrant les yeux, c'était une absence totale de douleur. Elle vit les sourires soulagés de ses amis, mais ne put leur offrir qu'un air paniqué.

« -Je... Je ne sens pas mon corps... !

Les personnes qui l'entouraient perdirent immédiatement leur sourire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je... Je ne contrôle rien !

Après l'examen de Grunlek et Tem, le verdict tomba, impitoyable : l'assassin, suite au choc, était devenue tétraplégique.

Le visage fermé de Théo, quand on lui demanda s'il pouvait arranger ça, n'augurait rien de bon : le paladin pourrait la soigner, mais à force de nombreux sorts de soins, et encore...

Bob, encore sonné par sa transformation, attira soudain l'attention de ses amis sur un étrange portail trouvé au fond de la pièce.

-C'est par là que je suis arrivée, souffla Kimi, encore intimidée. C'est Akunar qui a fait le lien entre les deux univers, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Mais attendez, intervint Haku en fronçant les sourcils, le cerveau en ébullition, soutenue par son maitre d'armes, si c'est lui qui a fait le lien...

-... Le portail ne va pas tarder à disparaître !, comprit Shin.

En effet, l'aura magique semblait perdre en intensité.

-Si vous voulez retourner chez vous, il ne faut pas perdre un instant, lança Grunlek. »

L'hésitation qu'il lut dans les yeux de tous les étrangers lui fit soudain comprendre une chose. Une chose qui pouvait s'avérer grave.

Ils se sentaient bien dans le Cratère.

Trop bien.

Leur monde leur semblait fade comparé à celui-ci, plein de magie, même si elle pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

Même Koschei, désormais handicapée, semblait déçue de devoir quitter ce monde merveilleux et si riche en émotions.

Le plafond s'écroula soudain, faisant trembler violemment les murs. Théo attrapa Kosch et la souleva afin de la mettre en sécurité dans la salle principale, mais les roches bouchèrent l'entrée sous ses yeux.

Tous se rassemblèrent au centre de la salle, cherchant en vain une sortie. Or, ils n'avaient qu'une seule solution pour en réchapper.

Et celle-ci avait la forme d'un portail sur le point de s'éteindre.

Comme une seule entité et malgré leurs douloureuses blessures, ils foncèrent vers l'autre monde.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina la clairière où déprimaient les quatre joueurs.

Ils ne distinguèrent rien d'autre dans cette lueur que onze silhouettes qui sortirent de nulle part.

Quand la lumière décrut, ils reconnurent avec surprise leur ami Mahyar, ainsi que sept jeunes femmes et quatre hommes qui ne leur étaient pas étrangers. Et tout ce beau monde n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme …

Le MJ eut un sourire fatigué et murmura, alors que tous s'écroulaient :

« -Salut … Ça faisait longtemps... »

Fin

* * *

 _Un petit mot où je résume tout arrivera bientôt, je ne vais pas m'épancher ici ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre final vous aura plu,_

 _Tem._


	11. Mot de la fin

_**Portés Disparus**_

 _C'est, il me semble, la dernière fois que j'écris ces deux mots en haut d'une page._

 _Ces deux mots qui ont bercés mes dix semaines, qui m'ont maintenue motivée chaque semaine pour que je puisse vous délivrer les chapitres dans les temps._

 _Cette fanfic, ça a été une expérience dantesque. Et je vous en remercie, lecteurs._

 _Je comptais mettre ici quelques chiffres. Mais les nombres, ça évolue, c'est peu intéressant et finalement ça ne veut pas dire grand chose._

 _Vous avez lu et (j'espère) apprécié mon travail, et sachez que je vous en remercie du fond du cœur._

 _C'est grâce à vous que j'écris, grâce à vous que j'ai de nouveau confiance en moi._

 _Chacun de vos retours a été une source de bonheur pour moi._

 _Merci._

 _Je tiens à chaleureusement remercier Hakukai, qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur les premiers chapitres, et sans qui cette fiction serait bourrée de fautes et de phrases mal tournées ^^'_

 _Je remercie aussi tous les reviewers, en particulier Peter Queen :)_

 _Et tant que je vous tiens..._

 _J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, vous, fan d'Aventures et lecteurs de Portés Disparus._

 _Il y aura une suite._

 _Elle va s'appeler Retour à la réalité, et le premier chapitre sortira le 1er novembre._

 _Ne vous en faites pas !_

… _En fait si, inquiétez vous x)_

 _Bref !_

 _Il est temps pour moi de cocher la case "Completed" sur la page de cette fanfic. C'est un mal pour un bien !_

 _Merci encore pour tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar._

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège jusque dans deux semaines !_


End file.
